Slaying Goliath
by Skeeter69
Summary: Liz and Red embark on an unplanned journey of self discovery among the picturesque landscapes of Tuscany and the treasured artworks of Florence, Italy.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening Reality

AN: It has taken me years to put a story in public view. I am finally taking that leap so that I can mark one more item off of my bucket list. Please note that I find Liz and Red to be two of the most fascinating characters I have ever had the pleasure of viewing on the small screen. I'm most definitely not profiting from this story except to air my view of these two unique personalities.

Chapter 1 Awakening Reality

The real voyage of discovery comes not in seeking new landscapes,

but in having new eyes. Marcel Proust

The private jet sat on the secluded runway in the middle of the overgrown, weed infested pasture. A fuel truck was just pulling away from the nondescript plane as Dembe angled the black luxury sedan as close as possible to the temporary stairs that rose to the door of the aircraft. Red exited the backseat of the car, placed his ever present fedora on his head and then offered his hand to Liz who had a large leather drawstring bag looped over her arm. Liz extended her shapely right leg out of the car then placed her ankle boot clad foot on the runway as she turned in the seat to carefully place her other foot on the level surface.

Red, never one to willingly miss the opportunity to observe a beautiful woman, especially Lizzie, stood in admiration as Liz rose to her full height and said, "Reddington, couldn't you have found a runway that is not covered in weeds and most likely not used by drug runners?"

Red grinned as he retorted, "My dear, we shall be lucky if we get airborne before we hit a steaming pile of cow patties and slide off the end of this god forsaken airstrip."

Liz chuckled to herself. "Thanks for planting that sensory bomb in my mind! Good thing the scent of the clover will disguise the smell."

Dembe had just opened the trunk of the car as a second vehicle pulled abreast of the black sedan, out rolled three burly men whom Liz recognized as three of the crew who had helped her search for Red following the Garrick debacle. She paused to greet Richard and the other two men when her mouth suddenly dropped open as yet another person climbed from the SUV.

"Aram! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Just as Aram was about to explain, Red interrupted with his deep commanding voice, "That can wait. We need to get everything loaded in the cargo hold and get in the air before the next thunderstorm arrives."

The private jet could easily handle the long range transatlantic flight. Red had explained it was necessary to travel undetected by the adversary; therefore he had rented the larger jet, filed the flight plan under an assumed name and would depart from this privately owned airstrip in order to confuse any surveillance they might encounter. It was Red's hope that he and Liz could leave the country and return before anyone would notice they had been away.

The area around the aircraft suddenly began to buzz with activity. The items that were to be placed in the belly of the plane were unloaded; the vehicles were driven to an abandoned, ramshackle barn and parked inside while the pilots were performing their preflight check of the aircraft. As the turbines of the jet engines began to whine, Liz ascended the stairs, followed by Red, then Aram. The sound of the cargo hold being secured could be heard; soon Dembe and the rest of the security team boarded the plane with their carryon items. The driver of the flight service truck stopped to remove the flight of stairs that had been placed at the entrance of the jet and to remove the chocks that had been wedged before the wheels. When all was complete it was time to depart.

The sound of the plane's door being secured assailed Lizzie's ears. _The giant raised its head as the thought hit—_everyone in this metal tube is a captive here_. _Is it too late for me to bail? I'm just along for the ride. I feel like a third wheel, superfluous.

Liz immediately sat down on one end of the supple leather divan as Red stopped to enter the cockpit where he could discuss flight plans with the pilots. Aram occupied the bench across the aisle from Liz while the security detail continued to move to the rear of the cabin. After the carryon bags were safely stowed away for takeoff, Red reentered the cabin of the plane staking claim to the other end of the long divan that Liz was perched on.

Liz looked up at Red with irritation gleaming in her eyes as she flashed him a questioning smirk. "Do you think this seat is big enough to tame two huge egos?"

"Only if you're willing to deflate yours a little bit, sweetheart," Red exclaimed as he flipped his fedora onto the table at the end of the leather bench. Touche! Aram looked over at Liz and flashed a smile as if to say, "You asked for it."

The pilot asked everyone to buckle their seatbelts when the loud, insistent, throbbing whine produced by the jet engines invaded the aircraft cabin signaling the imminent takeoff. Red glanced over at Liz and noticed that she had begun to tense up in anticipation of the bumpy ride down the runway. As she began to absentmindedly rub the scar on her hand, he reached over and entwined his fingers with her left hand while the plane galloped down the runway and hurdled into the sky. Then as the airborne vessel struggled to gain altitude, the pilot banked the plane to the right and flew out over the rural area below just as the sun began to set beneath the gray clouds on the horizon.

Red quipped, "Well, I guess those cow patties can't stop a moving behemoth after all. It's time to relax and enjoy the flight." Liz just closed her eyes and shook her head.

While the plane continued to climb to its cruising altitude, she once again asked Aram why he was going on this trip. He timidly replied, "Mr. Reddington asked me to go as his assistant. I will help him with financial transfers and provide technical assistance as needed. I guess I'm temporarily filling Luli's position until someone more qualified can be vetted." Liz knew that Red had overheard Aram's explanation and waited for him to add something to the conversation, but Red just cast his eyes down as if he were indeed studying his paperwork and said nothing.

Liz thought about Aram and wondered why he would take such a risky job. Red must have something on Aram that he didn't want to become common knowledge. She knew that the FBI task force was enduring a temporary slowdown putting its members in limbo. She also realized that Red had been marshalling his forces before he entered the fray with his adversary, whether that adversary was Berlin or some other unknown person. He had already courted the favor of Harold Cooper when he saved him from electrocution and he snared Don Ressler's loyalty when he saved his life with a blood transfusion from Red's own body. Of course, Red had gained the loyalty of Dembe, Mr. Kaplan and the group of mercenaries long ago. Liz was certain that Raymond 'Red' Reddington had many persons who owed him their allegiance. She was also equally certain Red Reddington was engaged in gathering and testing the loyalty of his troops.

Red had been very preoccupied on the way to the airstrip and seemed to be unusually restless. He was now fully engaged in completing his detailed plans for the upcoming business meeting. Once the jet had reached cruising altitude, Dembe handed Red a tumbler of scotch and a briefcase full of files.

He soon reached over and gave a large file to Aram. "It's time to familiarize yourself with the information in this file young man. The success of our trip may depend on it." Aram began to look a little disconcerted so Liz glanced over and gave him a reassuring smile.

Even though Liz and Red were at a very precarious point in their relationship they had agreed to continue working together as partners, however, lately the nomadic lifestyle they had been leading was beginning to wear thin. Liz had been struggling to restructure her life following the realization that her marriage to Tom was built on lies. She also continued to struggle with her entrenched anger towards Red and the devastating knowledge that she had shot her own husband figuratively putting his blood on her hands. Without doubt the most disturbing issue she was trying to come to grips with was the dawning awareness that she needed and depended on the criminal, Red Reddington. He had become her protector, her mentor, her confidant, her anchor. Could she continue to trust him or would he also use and abandon her?

Liz was feeling dejected and disrespected by now. Red certainly was NOT treating her as an equal partner. Once again he had taken away her choices. She had not been included in the planning, details or assignments of this business trip. He had not yet even told her where they were going; he had simply informed her that she needed to pack a swimsuit and a little black dress. She was TIRED of being given only a smidgen of the truth. Liz understood the reason he wanted her near; after all, how could he personally protect her if she was not with him? Following the encounter with Berlin no one was sure who the enemy was; Red was keeping Liz closer than he normally would. She felt she deserved to be in the know, viewed as an equal partner.

Damn it! If she was not to be included in the business details, it suddenly became important for Liz to know exactly where they were going. She removed her boots, tucked one leg up under herself, called Red's name and reached out to tap him on his arm. Red ignored the first tap so Liz called his name again a little louder; she tapped again using a little more force. This time he glanced over at her with a frustrated look in his eye. He let out an exasperated sigh, grabbed her foot and shockingly… began to tickle.

It took a moment for the surprise to register…tickle; he had never done anything like that! She gulped for air and then she replied with a muffled guffaw. Soon she let out a louder shriek as he continued to tickle her mercilessly. "Red… Stop! Red, please stop! Red…" Now she was gasping for air. By this time everyone on the plane had stopped to stare at them. Liz had almost fallen out of her seat trying to free her foot from this ogre. While tears of anger glinted in her eyes, Red finally relented, allowing her to come up for air.

He spoke in an irate voice, "Lizzie, do you want to try that again? You demanded my undivided attention so I gave it to you. Can't you see that I'm busy?" He continued, "It's not always all about you!"

His words felt like a harsh slap in the face. Tom had once said that same thing to her. How could he possibly think she thought this was all about her? In her eyes none of it was about her. She had become the invisible partner.

She drew in another gulp of air, paused to couch her words; with a shaking voice but firm resolve replied, "No fair Red. You know I'm ticklish. That was NOT the kind of attention I wanted. Can't you show me a little more respect; include me in your plans?"

"When you can show me respect I will do the same for you." He looked at her with anger snapping in his eyes. "Do NOT poke me with your finger again."

She paused, glanced at him with tears still brimming in her eyes, willing them not to fall and continued in a wavering voice, "I simply wanted to get your attention and ask you a question."

"Oh you, of the thousand questions; what did you want to ask me?"

"I shouldn't have touched you; I really didn't mean to poke you. I just wanted to know where we're going. Where will we be by this time tomorrow?" One lone tear escaped and ran down her cheek.

Realization dawned. He had hurt her; he had overreacted and flung some pretty harsh words at her. He reached over to put his hand on her knee. The irritation left his voice as he said, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. The behemoth in me spoke harshly. We're headed to Tuscany and the beautiful Renaissance city of Firenze. I hope you will enjoy the culture and the beauty you will find there. There's a peace beyond understanding that you will find among the rolling landscapes and the old beloved masterworks of art."

Lizzie's eyes still flashed with residual anger, but her face began to brighten somewhat as a shy gentle hint of a smile spread cautiously across her face like a bud opening to reveal its immature beauty. She wiped the remnants of the tears from her cheeks. Soon her eyebrows knit together, as she began to imagine what this trip could hold in store. Yes, she knew this was to be a business trip, but she was sure they would have some time for a little sightseeing; after all, Florence seemed to be one of Red's favorite places.

Quickly Liz bent over and picked up her leather bag. She pulled out a copy of Dan Brown's mystery thriller, _Inferno_. Liz had begun reading the story two weeks ago and knew part of the novel's setting was in Florence. Covering herself with the blanket she found on the shelf beside her seat and placing her head on a small pillow, she suddenly immersed herself in the pages of the book hoping that she could learn more about the medieval city that Red had often spoken of.

Red stopped to gaze at Lizzie as she anxiously began to read. The excitement she was now feeling did not escape his notice as she lost herself amid the words on the page. He only wished that he too could be filled with the same excitement.

"Lizzie, that book you're reading can never do justice to reality. It will never be the same as actually experiencing the culture and art that is Firenze. You're about to partake of a sensual feast."

Liz looked up at Red with her big blue eyes full of expectation. He hoped that he would have some time to introduce Lizzie to the thrill of Florence. As Red returned to his files, Liz was suddenly jolted by a thought that struck like a bolt of lightning…

Florence was the same city where Madeline Pratt was waiting!


	2. Chapter 2 Unmasked Truth

AN: Tickling…uh, yes it was a stretch, but intense Red needed to make a point and he didn't really want to hurt Liz. Now a change of scenery brings an improved mood. I should add here that this fandom has amazing writers. Thank you for sharing your talents with me. Anyone of you can teach me how to improve my work so feel free to comment.

Chapter 2 Unmasked Truth

"It's not what you say out of your mouth that determines your life, it's what you whisper to yourself that has the most power." Robert T Kiosaki

Liz watched the Tuscan landscape fly by as Dembe drove quickly down the A1 autostrada before exiting to the country road that would take them to the estate that would be home base for the next few days**. **She could only stare out of the window as he navigated down very narrow roads void of center lines, dodging fast moving lorries as they barely squeezed by and circled the roundabout again and again searching for the name of the village neighboring the rented villa, Vista Chiaro.

From the moment they drove onto the property, Liz decided that some dreams do come true. She was smitten with the beauty of the vistas and the rolling landscapes. They were perfect! Vista Chiaro was surrounded by an estate of tall cypress trees, standing guard over dark green vineyards and silver grey-green olive groves, reminiscent of landscapes seen in Tuscan Renaissance paintings. The 315 year old manor house was nestled amongst lush green lawns, vivid lavender expanses, sweet smelling jasmine and flowering shrubs punctuated with the intense scent of rosemary bushes and a view over the hillsides striped with the natural beauty of the grape vines and olive trees. Fifty shades of green!

Red and Liz waited in the car while Dembe found the caretaker of the property. He then unlocked the main entrance allowing them to enter the villa alone. Red placed his hand on Lizzie's lower back and guided her into the entrance foyer. Liz stopped and sighed as her eyes drank in the opulence of the surrounding rooms. Wherever they looked in the main house, they found the bright and roomy spaces typical of Renaissance villas. The heart of the villa, the rather large frescoed living room was filled with comfortable armchairs and a plush sofa. Smaller sitting rooms offered quiet spaces and well worn musty smelling books for reading. Each large bedroom suite was different from the others, painted with natural earth toned colors typical of Tuscany. The fabrics for the four-poster beds were hand woven by artisans while poppy orange and muted lavender oriental silks adorned the larger living areas.

Red asked Liz to choose the bedroom suite that she wanted on the second floor, and then he selected one across the hall from hers. He wanted to be close by in case she needed him during the night because he knew that she was still plagued by nightmares. He also knew from past experience that it was most comforting to awake from the grasp of a night terror being cradled by loving arms. He wanted to be those arms for Lizzie.

Although he and Liz had gotten off to a rocky start at the beginning of their flight, their mood had lightened upon arrival in Florence allowing Liz to banter with him. She remarked, "You're really not going to let me out of your ogre's grasp are you?"

Red bestowed a smirk on her and said, "No such luck, sweetheart. The ogre will be close by to scare away the dream monsters. Do you have a knight in shining armor waiting to rescue the damsel in distress? Oh, sorry that's in England, King Arthur, I believe."

"Hmm, if my chastity belt couldn't deter the ogre, I believe I could prevail upon the menacing Concierge of Crime for assistance." Despite the fatigue she was feeling she glanced over at him and flashed a dazzling smile. Red suddenly had no quick reply.

By now jet lag was setting in, it was time for a rest, but the remainder of their group had not yet arrived from the airport with their luggage. Liz hoped they would arrive soon because she really needed to freshen up, a shower would feel great about now. A noise from downstairs woke her from her daze. Turning to look for Red, she discovered he had already gone to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. Traipsing down the stairs, Liz soon found Red holding the serving tray he had discovered in the well stocked pantry. As she watched, he loaded it with biscotti, cornetti, breakfast cookies and bombolini filled with Nutella.

He picked up the loaded tray and carried it to the kitchen table. "Lizzie, the Italian breakfast most often consists of a hot drink, usually cafe espresso or a cappuccino and something sweet, breakfast pastries. You should appreciate that."

With a wicked smirk on her face, Liz exclaimed, "Oh yes! That's my kind of food. I'm more impressed with this place by the minute. A sugar high is just what I need right now."

Liz decided to remove her ankle boots and let the coolness of the terra cotta tiles soothe her swollen feet. She padded barefoot across the room and talked Red into taking the coffee and brunch outside to the pool where they sat down in the shade of a vine covered pergola.

"Mmmm, this pastry is delicious!" She absentmindedly ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip to remove the sugar then said, "I could dive into that pool right now. I know it would feel sensational."

Raymond Reddington was being entertained just by watching the expressions that were floating across Lizzie's face. He thought about how he would love to taste her lips right now and then watch her swim in that pool. Did she have any idea what a natural flirt she was becoming and the effect she was having on him?

Soon Lizzie's mind wandered off in a different direction. It was as if her mind was a camera making mental pictures of everything around her, as if she was afraid to close her eyes because everything would disappear. She was captivated by the view from the patio. In the distance the yellow green countryside was dotted with clay tile roofs viewed through dark green scrolling and hearty grapevines. The muted grey-green olive grove that had been cultivated on the estate was punctuated with hints of gold as the sun glinted off of the leaves.

"Red…"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What is that small gray weathered building over there?"

"I'm pretty sure it's the olive press…the place where they take the olives to extract the oil."

"Oh, I heard the green olives are the first ones picked to get the virgin oil."

Red could not pass that one up. "Yes, they are the first ones plucked from the tree, but the virgins are hard to find. They hide in the foliage and then they can't slip through the forest for the trees."

Red took a peek to see if she had reacted, but she was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she missed the sarcasm completely. Finally Liz awoke from her reverie to ask, "How did you find this place? It's captivating."

"The owner and I have been business associates for years. He offered to let us stay here, in return I had some personal documents made for him."

The eyebrows knit together, a slight frown crossed her face and she began to rub her scarred hand. Red noticed immediately. "Lizzie, what is it? I know you have a question…Lizzie? You can be honest with me."

Damn, nothing got by him! She knew she had been caught, but she didn't want him to know what she was thinking; her thoughts were immature, childish. He had never given her reason for such thoughts. _There it was again…that ogre._

When she did not reply or acknowledge him he tried again. "Lizzie, I asked you a question. I would like an answer."

She knew he would not give up until she answered him. If she lied to him he would know it, he seemed to be able to read her like an open book. Her face flushed a bright red. Without meeting his eyes, with a flustered tone and speaking in a low whisper she asked, "Has Madeline Pratt ever stayed here?"

Red was not sure that he had heard her correctly. "What did you say Lizzie? I'm not sure I heard what you said."

Liz could feel the irrational anger building. "Red, are you so old that you need a hearing aid? I SAID… has your dear friend Madeline stayed here?"

"Oh, you mean Ms Pratt? Tsk, tsk…Watch the zingers Lizzie. You know you think this old man is awesome, I can hear every thought you have in that pretty head of yours."

"Just drop it Red! Forget I even asked."

"The answer is no, Lizzie. She has never been here."

Liz turned away from Red because she knew she had dampened the mood and she wanted to fix her mistake, but it had always been difficult for her to apologize. She swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Red. I sound like an ungrateful, jealous wench. Please forgive me."

"What should I forgive you for? You didn't offend me; you only offended yourself by insulting your self-esteem."

She knew he was right. Why did she allow herself to be intimidated by that woman of…how did Red put it? A woman of 'singular talents'? That woman who was fascinating, beautiful, sophisticated, immaculately dressed, intelligent, an accomplished business woman, well traveled, experienced in beguiling ways…need she go on?

On impulse Liz reached over, took Red's hand and gently squeezed it. "This is my first trip to Italy. Thank you for bringing me to such a beautiful place."

His eyes glinted back at her as he replied, "You're very welcome. You deserve to be pampered every now and then."

Lizzie looked into his green eyes and felt an unfamiliar flush begin to spread through her. Where was the man who had been very angry with her only a few hours ago? She knew Red was intense, focused and a man of contrasts, but the man she saw before her now was warm and open. Now she was the one who was being harsh.

Seeking solace once again, Liz turned her eyes to the surrounding landscape. Her thoughts were swallowed by the depth of the beauty just as the vineyards and groves of trees flowed in an orderly manner down the terraced hillside. The ugliness that had engulfed her life had been temporarily lost in the teeming activity of nature now thriving before her.

Yet an insistent, niggling voice began to play in the pathways of her mind. _'Remember this is a criminal…criminals lie. You can't trust him.' _Her thoughts rebutted that statement…but I know he has always told me the truth.

"Lizzie?" Red was calling her back to awareness. "Focus… Lizzie, you disappeared for a minute."

"You know, Red, I would have been just as happy staying in a little rustic cabin as long as present company was included as well as the beautiful eye candy I've seen here today. These landscapes are manna to the eyes."

Red continued to gaze out over the countryside as he replied, "You're correct. Any abode would be acceptable as long as your beauty graced the environs."

Her face turned a brighter shade of pink and she retorted, "Red, that's enough! Are we going to continue the top-it game? Which one of us can give the most embarrassing compliments?" Red just chuckled.

Raymond Reddington seemed to be changing right before her eyes. He became even more relaxed and open. "Sweetheart, since you seem to enjoy the outdoors so much, one day when we return to the States I will take you hiking to one of my favorite places. When I was a young lad my parents and grandparents used to vacation in the Adirondack Mountains in upstate New York. We would rent a cabin for a week and hike the trails, fish in the clear lakes and commune with nature. There is no better feeling, well almost no better feeling, than standing at the top of a mountain knowing that you had literally conquered the beast."

"The intoxicating mountain air is fresh with the scent of evergreens, the white water rafting is challenging and exhilarating to say the least and learning to survive in the deep wilderness, well that is invigorating to the soul. My grandfather taught me how to survive with almost nothing. Survivalist skills, as long as there is hope…did I ever tell you about the time we got lost in…"

Red was deep in thought, his eyes were focused on a scene from his childhood that he was rescuing from the depths of his memory, preparing to share without reservation. Liz knew that she could sit and listen to Red's stories of childhood all day, but the sounds coming from inside the house told her that their luggage had arrived. Liz spoke softly to Red who suddenly seemed to replace his relaxed demeanor with his business mask.

Aram and Dembe entered the kitchen just as Red rose from the patio table. As he walked into the kitchen carrying the tray of breakfast foods he offered the remaining pastries to the men, then he stopped to question Aram. "How are you doing with the file I gave you to commit to memory?"

"Don't worry, sir. I know the information you required. I'm prepared. I'm ready." Aram walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I hope this is strong coffee. The jet lag is about to kick my butt."

"Make yourself at home and be sure to rest up. We will begin our meetings at nine o'clock the day after tomorrow."

Aram nodded, took a pastry from the breakfast tray and walked outside to the patio to join Dembe.

As Liz began to climb the stairs to her bedroom, she called to Red over her shoulder, "Thanks for sharing the boy, Raymond, with me, I'm looking forward to learning more about him. I think this place might be just the respite both of us need to repair the worn tapestry of our partnership. I'll meet you on the patio at five." She continued ascending the stairs with a big smile on her face.

Red had stopped to put the coffee cups in the sink. He pondered her statement about Raymond and decided that it felt good to finally feel like he could share the real stories, the inner person, with Lizzie. He knew he needed that outlet. Yes, Dembe was a trusted friend with whom he had shared much, but some things a man just needed to share with a woman; it felt good to share his treasured thoughts and memories with his Lizzie. As Red walked to his bedroom for a short rest and to freshen up, he decided to call in some favors for some hard-to-get tickets.

~X~X~

Once the security team had a chance to rest he would give them their assignments. Soon he would be tied up in meetings concerning very important financial matters. Liz would need to be accompanied on her outings while he was meeting with his business associates. Red hoped that the reports he had been given were true. He had it on reliable information that he and Liz had been able to leave the States undetected.

Red's eyelids were heavy. Just as he was about to fall asleep his phone rang. The ringtone was familiar. "Hello, Maddy….Yes, I have arrived in country…No, I'm sorry, I have other plans for tomorrow. …I will meet you the day after tomorrow at 9:00 a. m. in your office….No, I already told you I won't be able to do that…. Yes, perhaps we can have lunch then… See you soon."

**AN: If you read this far there must be something that held your interest. I would like to hear your thoughts. Next chapter will be up soon. **


	3. Chapter 3 Twisted Strength

AN: This chapter is definitely not daddy-daughter. That has never even been a consideration for me. Older men are, well…just amazing. They know who they are and what they want. The rest of us are still discovering that. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following this story. I would love to hear your thoughts. Enjoy…

Chapter 3 Twisted Strength

"The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image. Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them." Thomas Merton

At five o'clock Red was waiting for Liz on the patio, but she was nowhere to be seen. Somehow it didn't surprise him that she was late. Soon he heard her coming down the stairs as he slowly turned to…. "Wow! You look beautiful, sweetheart."

His eyes took her in from top to toe. She was wearing a white sleeveless, above the knee, shirtwaist dress splashed with radiant pink and fuchsia multi-tones. She had accented the v-neckline with a bold fuchsia statement necklace and wore a single wide bangle bracelet on her wrist. Her shoes were strappy medium height heels. She had pulled her hair to the left side and secured it just behind her ear then she completed the look with fuchsia earrings, a bit of Chanel perfume Red had given her for Christmas and lipstick.

Red was reminded that he had recently asked her to wear a dress more often, a request that she petulantly ignored. He was pleased that she had decided to honor his request this once.

"You didn't have to dress to the nines to be seen with me. Don't get me wrong, I love it, but now I'm going to have to fight off the competition."

Liz grinned. "Ya think?" It felt good to see his eyes sparkling and his face wearing a smile.

As his cheek twitched slightly, Red commented, "You're going to put me to shame."

She noticed that Red had not dressed in his usual three piece business suit. He was wearing navy slacks, a light blue long sleeve dress shirt and a summer weight beige linen sports jacket. He had left the top two buttons of his shirt undone, a fact that captivated her eyes for a few moments, and she detected the spicy scent of his aftershave. She also noticed that he held an open weave beige fedora and was tapping his sunglasses against his leg.

Liz paused to take another admiring look at the man she hardly knew on a personal, much less intimate level. Her heart beat slightly faster, her breathing quickened and a light pink blush began to spread across her face. She knew that her face was an open book, but she hoped Red was preoccupied with summoning Dembe and would not notice the effect he had on her.

Liz linked her arm in his as they walked to the car where Dembe was waiting to open the rear door. She slid into the backseat waiting for Red to seat himself next to her. He decided to be daring, scooted closer so that they could feel the body heat radiating from each other, and then Red leaned forward to give Dembe directions to a restaurant just down the hill in the neighboring village.

Soon they were traveling down a rolling hillside on a narrow cobblestone road. There were tall, stately, black-green cypress trees standing guard on both sides of the road. As they approached the village Liz noticed cars had pulled off and parked beside the cypress trees. The people who were getting out of the cars were dressed as if for a party. Liz strained to see what was happening in the grove of trees nearby as Red asked Dembe to pull over and park in the field.

"What are you doing Red?"

"I'm going to talk to this man?" Red lowered the car window then while speaking in Italian talked to an older gray haired man. The jovial man replied in his native language, Red thanked him and then opened the car door.

Liz looked a little stunned as Red said, "You told me yourself that we needed to experience the people and their local customs. We've been invited to a celebration. The gentleman who owns our villa has invited us to an event."

He looked at Liz again and said, "The gentleman assured me we are welcome. He thinks we will bring good luck. We're about to crash a wedding."

Liz froze! "Oh no…I'm not so sure about this. We have no right to intrude on a very private ceremony. To be truthful I'm not so sure I'm up for weddings. Tom…" There was a little hint of anxiety in her voice. "Please, Red, can we go on to dinner at the restaurant?"

"Red, you knew about this before we left the villa didn't you?"

In typical Red style he easily deflected her question. "Lizzie, I have a feeling you will gain something from this experience. Now come on. That's my girl."

Red just looked at her, took her hand and gently coaxed her out of the car. They walked into the field where hay bales, covered with baby blue suede pillows, had been placed in rows. Red led Liz to a seat on the back row. Soon a guitar player began to strum songs that set the scene for the occasion, a priest arrived and the groom walked to the front under a flower filled bower of olive branches. He turned and stood nervously waiting for his bride.

Liz began to shiver slightly, her breathing became shallow; her eyes were vacant as if she were miles away. She began to lean into Red as if unconsciously searching for shelter. He reached over and put his arm around her shoulders drawing her closer to him.

The young bridesmaids, with beaming smiles, streamed slowly to the bower followed by the gorgeous bride who was accompanied by an older gentleman, presumably her father. The older man kissed the bride on her cheek, hugged her then took a seat on the hay bales. Now the bride and groom began to exchange the vows each had prepared for their special day. Liz couldn't understand the words because they were spoken in Italian, but she could understand the deep devotion she heard in their voices, the look of adoration in their eyes and their need for a physical connection as they tenderly reached out to touch each other oblivious to their guests and the two strangers who were observing them.

If it were possible Liz leaned even closer to Red, put her hand on his thigh and as if talking to herself said in a whisper, "Bellissima! They truly adore each other." Red strained to hear what she said because he didn't want to irritate her by asking her to repeat herself. He did understand the unspoken feeling when he looked over and noticed one lone tear running down her cheek. He silently reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. As he handed her the handkerchief he captured her eyes. He could not turn away; the unspoken emotion drew him in like a riptide carrying him away from the safety of the shore.

After the priest had officially solemnized the marriage, the guests began to move to the villa where the reception was being held. Red suggested that they walk out into the olive grove. As Liz walked carefully across the uneven ground in her heels, she was welcomed by a sensory feast. The aromas combined within the space of the olive grove suggested she was walking within an overgrown herb garden with the overwhelming smell of sage and rosemary being the most recognizable scents.

She noticed that the grey-green trees were planted in neatly spaced rows on the terraced hillside. Immediately she also noticed that each tree seemed to have its own unique personality. The saplings grew straight and true, but the older trees seemed to resist the imposed formality of the olive grove giving the grove a pleasingly disordered appearance.

"Lizzie, do you remember what the olive branch symbolizes?"

Liz thought for a moment and replied, "Peace, I believe."

"Yes, the people of Tuscany believe you can find inner peace just by spending time among the olive trees. Maybe that is why this couple chose to be married in the grove."

Immediately she decided to jump right in with both feet, "Red, do you really think it's possible to have a long happy marriage or a stable relationship for that matter?"

"Sweetheart, when the time is right you will allow a devoted man to enter your life."

"I thought I had that once and it turned out to be all lies_. _Oh no, Red. I will never go there again."

"Famous last words."

Liz began to feel uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going and changed the subject. "Red, have you noticed that each tree in this grove seems to have its own personality? Each one seems to have experienced life differently, like us."

She paused than said, "Let's find a tree that you think is most like you."

Red decided to play along with her, thinking this was just her need to profile, fit him into neat little cubby holes. "O K. I'll bite."

He searched the grove with his eyes. Soon he began to walk toward a tree that was about four feet taller than he; the trunk was contorted into a strange shape, seemingly growing in every direction, but straight up. The trunk was gnarled and knotted, split and scarred, hollowed out by exposure to extreme temperatures. Most importantly the trunk of the tree was twisted by the wind yet remained very strong. Red assured Liz that even though this tree might be over a hundred years old it was still producing fruit. It was still vital and useful. It was giving everything it had to give. Despite being twisted and scarred the tree added beauty and character to the grove, it was most handsome.

"Lizzie, what do you think? Did I choose well? I'm over a hundred years old or so the folktales go. Shall we name this tree Red or Raymond?"

She stopped to consider her next words. "This tree has the honor of being named Raymond. It began growing straight and true. Over time the severe elements have contorted it and scarred it unmercifully, given its flaws, but those flaws have given this tree strength of character because Raymond persevered through the worst of it all."

He was speechless. Strength of character, was that really how she saw him?

Soon Raymond Reddington took Elizabeth Keen by the hand and walked her to an old weathered cypress bench where they could sit and discuss all that had transpired within the past hour. He explained that the trees could live and produce for hundreds of years. Yes, there was much toiling requiring perseverance, but the reward was great satisfaction and peace to be found among the squatty, contorted, twisted yet very strong, battered trees. Red assured her that relationships could survive; individuals could survive the battering, buffeting and scarring just like the trees survived. Raymond and Elizabeth were survivors.

"Raymond. This tree has deep roots; it's unmovable, dependable. This tree is something I can trust to always be there." She had found a new affinity for this tree. She found peace, felt protected here among the wizened trees and amazingly felt cherished.

He knew that Lizzie was speaking of the old olive tree, but he also knew she had just invested her trust in him.

Raymond then did something unexpected, something that would leave him even more exposed to the elements, more vulnerable; he leaned over placed his hands lightly on either side of her face and kissed Elizabeth on the lips exploring the sweet taste and silky softness of her mouth. Despite being startled she did not withdraw, she leaned into his kiss, put her arms around his neck and savored the moment. Soon he pulled back and gazed into Elizabeth's eyes. No words needed to be spoken.

As the sun began to sink below the hills on the horizon adding the colors of fire to the sky, Elizabeth and Raymond rose and walked together to the car where Dembe stood waiting. Both knew that the boundaries they had previously lived by, the lines in the sand, had been forever breached within the seemingly disheveled confines of a grove of twisted grey-green trees.

~X~X~

He couldn't sleep. His mind was a whirlwind. The video of the past few hours with Lizzie kept playing over and over in his mind, he had no right to act on these feelings he had for her, to drag her further into his dark lonely world, she had no idea how deeply he felt. He wasn't even sure exactly how he felt! Right now he just wanted to smash the replay button.

He thought if he just got up and got a cool drink of what…water…scotch perhaps, maybe he would relax and go to sleep. So he moved quietly through the hallway and down the stairs in hopes that he would not wake anyone who might be sleeping. Red stopped in the kitchen and poured himself a glass of red wine—wait a minute…why was that bottle sitting out on the counter? The wine was still cool so it couldn't have been out for long. Then he heard the noise…

Red walked to the patio door. It had been unlocked. He saw her in the moonlight as she was entering the pool. She was wearing a low cut lacy bra and black boxer style shorts. She stopped to take a drink of her wine then set the glass on the edge of the pool and waded out into the deeper water. When she leaned back and immersed herself under the water Red thought he would lose it. As she stood up again lifting her wet head out of the pool, droplets of water ran down her face onto her long lean neck, so graceful. She dove under the water and swam to the end of the pool, coming up for air, she turned onto her back and just let her body relax as she floated on the surface.

He was mesmerized! Her pale silky skin gleamed in the moonlight. Even from a distance he could see her breasts standing erect against her bra and the silky boxer shorts she had on clung to the feminine curves of her body. Her hair floated freely around her relaxed beautiful face. Oh god, he wanted to kiss her dewy lips so badly. He wanted to swim beneath the surface with her, claim her and make love to her.

As he stood in the shadows a low groan escaped his lips…she heard the sound. She stopped, stood up and looked around. Not seeing anyone she continued enjoying the water.

Red knew that he should return to his room, but he needed to watch her; he had to watch her. As if she sensed someone waiting in the dark, she swam to the side of the pool, lifted herself out of the water, dried herself, put on her robe and finished her glass of wine. Red knew he had to return to his room and soon. He headed upstairs just as she entered the house. She heard his bedroom door close as she topped the stairs. She thought he must be having a hard time sleeping too. Then the thought struck her…wonder if he enjoyed the view?

**AN: Every review, good or bad, is appreciated! Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fervid Yearning

AN: Thank you to all who have stopped by to explore this story. All reviews and comments are much appreciated. Now off to the city of Florence and the discoveries it holds in store. Enjoy…

Chapter 4 Fervid Yearning

"It is not how much you love someone, but who you are when you are with them." Anne Tyler, _The Accidental Tourist_

Eight a. m. came early. Somehow Red had managed to get three hours of sleep once his adrenaline and desire cooled. Now he was out of the bed and dressed quickly. He had decided to forego his usual three piece business suit in favor of beige linen slacks and a crew neck, hunter green pull over shirt. The day would be very hot and he needed to blend into the throngs of tourists. Yes, he would still be wearing his light beige fedora and amber tinted sunglasses.

About 8:45 Liz arrived on the patio. "Good morning, Red. I hope this is a stiff cup of coffee. I need a caffeine jolt."

"Morning, I hope you got some rest. We have a busy day ahead."

"I'm looking forward to sightseeing in the city today. Will you be my tour guide?"

"If you think you can put up with this ogre once more, well…yes, I have managed to clear my schedule to include some time to introduce you to the magic of Firenze. There's no other city like it. Too bad I won't be able to show you all of it. That will have to wait for another time." Liz felt a tingle pass through her…another time. She liked that idea.

She sat down across the table from him and began to eat one of the bombolini that was on the breakfast tray. Red continued to read the newspaper while she ate. Soon he was fascinated by her attire. He didn't often get to see her dressed in anything except her drab work wardrobe. The hem of her turquoise top hit just below her bottom as the blouse floated around every curve of her slim body. Her shoes were fashionable yet appropriate for all of the walking they would be doing and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had added dangling earrings and a bangle watch on her wrist as she carried a woven shoulder strap handbag and sunglasses. Red cocked his head, smiled then nodded in appreciation of her choices.

Liz took the last bite of her breakfast pastry then began to lick the sugar off of her fingers adding sound effects, "Mmmm." Red was already captivated yet the day had barely started.

"Time to go, Lizzie! Before we go I need to tell you that you will have security with you wherever you go while we are here. We still have to remain vigilant especially when we are among crowds of people. "

He took a phone out of his pocket, as he handed it to Liz he allowed his hand to linger a little too long on hers.

"Use this if you need to get in touch with me or Dembe. Use it only in case of an emergency. I had a tracking chip installed in it as an extra precaution."

He paused, waiting for her to object to the tracking device, but she simply took the phone and placed it inside her handbag.

"Now come on, it's time for us to enjoy a visual feast. Ciao, Firenze!"

~X~X~

Red and Liz were traveling on foot because cars were restricted in the city center. They walked across the Ponte Vecchio as they crossed the Arno River and entered the old city. The interesting old medieval bridge was very narrow and had shops lining both sides of the span, unusual for a bridge. Red held her hand as they walked, guiding her through the crowds of tourists crossing with them. While they moved along he pointed out the Vasari Corridor, a raised covered passageway that was built above the shops on the bridge.

Liz was assailed by the scene as she gazed at both sides of the river. Everything looked so old wearing a fine patina of age. She felt as if she were entering the streets of a former age. Her eyes took in rows of unadorned, rectangular shaped multi-story buildings crowned with clay tiles. The main colors that met the eye were various shades of yellow, muted gold, beige, light brown and a light burnt orange with mildewed orange clay tiles atop the roofs. It reminded her of rectangular building blocks set on end side by side. Her ears detected the sounds of people speaking in various languages as their feet scurried along the cobblestone streets. Red had explained that Firenze was actually a small city in kilometers but immense in culture and treasure. Theirs to discover!

They hurried through the numerous groups of tourists in the streets because Red had managed to get tickets for the Uffizi Gallery. As they approached the well loved art museum they passed long lines of people waiting to enter the large building. After entering the Uffizi Liz was dumbfounded. As she walked through the magnificent building, Red had to remind her to keep looking up. The ceilings of the corridors were adorned with awesome frescoes. The gallery contained one of the best collections of Renaissance paintings and statuary known to the world. Red explained that well known artists such as Botticelli, Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci and Raffaello among others were represented here.

Red was on a mission! He immediately directed Liz up the grand staircase to the second floor. His goal while in the museum was to find the 'Birth of Venus' painted by Sandro Botticelli. He had always been fascinated by the masterpiece painted on canvas about the year 1485. He wanted Liz to see the painting and to hear her opinion of it.

After spending about forty-five minutes ambling through the gallery 'oooing' and 'ahhhing' over the artwork they finally arrived in the rooms where the Botticelli paintings were displayed. They waited for a tour group to move along so that they could view the masterpiece unobstructed. As Lizzie's eyes collided with the object of Red's desire, she suddenly realized that she had heaved a very audible gasp. Yes, the time they had spent to find this beauty was definitely worth the effort.

He stood very close to Lizzie and watched her as she absorbed the beauty of the 'Birth of Venus'. Her eyes focused first on the large clam shell at the foot of the painting that had emerged out of the blue-green sea bearing the beautiful, chaste, nude body of the most beautiful goddess of love. She then let her eyes sweep upward as she studied the goddess. Botticelli had depicted Venus as a modestly nude figure of perfect beauty. Her hands attempted to cover her breasts as her long gracefully flowing auburn-gold hair covered the most intimate part of her body. The artist had given the goddess of love long delicate lines emphasized by her long neck and torrent of long hair. Her skin was a pearly white, almost translucent. Then Lizzie let her eyes wander to the humanized male Zephyr wind that was blowing Venus to the shore. On the right side of Venus a female Nymph waited to cover the goddess's nude body with a cloak once she landed on the shore. All of the elements of the artwork seemed to be in motion.

Red gave Lizzie plenty of time to study the painting, then he moved closer to her and putting his mouth close to her ear asked, "Elizabeth, what do you think of this Renaissance masterpiece?"

She noticed that he had called her Elizabeth, the name that he used only when he had removed his facade and become Raymond. "Venus is gorgeous. I love the stance of her body and her innocence as she is obviously feeling vulnerable because she is beginning to realize she is naked and exposed. I can relate to that feeling."

He agreed with everything she had said, "Very beautiful and definitely vulnerable and exposed." He needed to touch her so he put his arm over her shoulder to acknowledge her vulnerability, as if he was unconsciously offering her protection.

Her instincts told her that Red was commenting about the painting, but he was also speaking of her. With that statement she now realized that Raymond Reddington had truly seen through her weak defenses. He knew her better than she knew herself. He had identified her imperfections. She was exposed.

He stood before the painting tapping his fedora on his leg. His deep voice continued in a dream-like reverential state, "The first thing you notice about Venus is her earthly physical beauty. That must fill many with physical desire, lust. But she has a divine spiritual quality about her too that encourages the mind to rise to more divine thoughts."

Soon there was a very long pregnant pause in their conversation, each being lost in their own thoughts. Now as if someone else had control of his mouth he said, "Elizabeth! That is how I feel about you."

Elizabeth let her mouth drop open as her heart began to beat faster. She was so shocked by his admission that she was utterly speechless. This was not the man she had worked with over the past months. That man had been closed off, afraid of feeling. She couldn't move or respond. All she could do was stare at him with a look of disbelief on her face.

Red noticed the look on her face. He immediately placed an arm around her waist and waited to see if she would pull away; then he spoke quietly to her as other couples and groups of tourists stopped to take in the beauty of a goddess.

Speaking in his deep rich voice with a tone of adoration he said, "Last night I watched you swimming in the pool. In my eyes you were just as beautiful as Venus; when you rose from the water it was as if a goddess was born. Yes, seeing you like that arouses me physically, being with you makes me want to be a better person. You enrich my life. I know I'm a monster as you have reminded me on more than one occasion, but there is always a reason that I become a behemoth; a reason that is justified by my desire to protect and avenge the ones that matter in my life. Elizabeth, just being near you makes me want to strive to be more human. It has been a very long time since I have felt alive."

She continued to cling to him as he spoke. Was that really Red Reddington saying those things? He had never spoken so freely before especially in a public place other than the day in the park when she had gone to warn him that the FBI was coming to arrest him.

In her mind's eye she was suddenly there once again. He had said nothing was worse than losing her. She could still hear the story he told her and see him kneeling before her with …what? Devotion. Adoration. No. She couldn't let her mind go there…

After a few minutes, she really didn't know how long, she said, "Please don't put me on a pedestal. I can't live up to that. I have too many flaws."

"This painting has flaws too. Recently it underwent a careful cleaning to remove layers of varnish that had been applied to the canvas. Over time the layers of varnish had yellowed and dulled the original colors of the paint. Today we are once again able to view the painting as the artist originally intended...bright colors and all. Yes, there are still minor flaws, but they are not visible from here."

He continued, "We both have flaws, but when we were in the grove you said that those flaws gave us strength. They make us unique. Elizabeth, I am fascinated by you because of your uniqueness and in spite of your flaws."

Elizabeth thought about their imperfections and the strength required to live with them. How many flaws had they struggled with?

"Lizzie, it's time to move on. I have allowed you to bask in the presence of the works of great artists and let you get puffed up long enough." She just smirked and thought…how typical of Red to lighten the mood when the feeling gets too intense.

She reached up and put her arms around his neck, lightly kissed his lips and said, "Molte grazie! Now we need to get something to eat before you really find out just how human I am. My inner monster might come out with claws."

~X~X~

Once again the two found themselves outside looking for a place to eat lunch. "This is not the place to get the best Tuscan food, but we have tickets to the theatre tonight so we need to eat quickly because I want to stop at Gucci to get you a treat before we have to leave." Ah, she recalled the time she had asked him if he brought her something following one of his many trips and the answer had been, 'Yes, the next name on the Blacklist'. She grinned. What a difference a year made.

They walked by the Palazzo Vecchio on their way to the café where they would eat lunch. Liz suddenly came face to face with a statue of David. She knew enough about Michelangelo's works to recognize the statue without being told what it was.

Red did tell her that this statue was a copy of the original. Then he quipped, "I used to have curls like that when I was a boy, a slingshot too…remember my survival training? Slingshots come in handy. And I'm sure my grandmother made me cover my family jewels with a fig leaf."

"I think he would look charming with a fedora on his head," she quipped.

Liz wanted to know more about this David, but Red rushed her on through the square and into the small café where they would eat lunch. She decided she would ask him more about David after they had ordered their food. She wanted to hear more about his views of his similarities to the biblical shepherd.

Lunch had been excellent as far as Liz was concerned. She had ordered a pizza. Red grimaced at her although he knew she was not an adventurous diner. She would not try the new foods on the menu, but he did manage to talk her into trying a local Tuscan wine. When Liz tried to engage him in more conversation about the boy David, Red was long past that line of thought so all he would tell her was the location of the original statue.

After Red had settled the lunch bill, they walked on over to the local Gucci leather shop. She noticed that he easily knew the way to the store so she surmised he must have shopped there before. Along the way Red explained that the Gucci handcrafted leather works was established in Florence. As they entered the store he immediately greeted a sales clerk who was working behind the counter.

"Lizzie, this is Giovanni. He knows the Gucci products well. He is going to help you find exactly what you want, aren't you, Giovanni?"

"Of course, sir. How may I help you today, signorina?"

Liz replied that she was looking for a clutch. Giovanni led them to the shelves where the clutch style handbags were elegantly displayed. Immediately Red interjected, "Lizzie, I see the one I like. We will take this one." It was the Soho red leather clutch. No question, Liz knew exactly why he picked that one.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. Do you see one you would like better? Or maybe you would like something else…an iPad case, luggage, shoulder bag?"

"Let's take the red clutch. I really like it."

While they were waiting for Giovanni to complete the sale and wrap the handbag Liz moved closer to Red and spoke quietly, "There is one other thing I would like. I've always wanted to try on a pair of black leather pants. I know they don't have them here, but we just passed a little leather boutique down the street. I really don't want to buy them I just want to try them on."

He could never deny Lizzie any request that she made except the ones he felt she wasn't yet prepared to handle concerning her family. Red looked at his watch and replied, "We don't have a lot of time so we'll have to hurry." Giovanni walked over and handed Liz her package nicely wrapped and placed in a shopping bag. They thanked him and rushed out the door.

As they exited the shop Liz caught sight of Dembe waiting across the street. She had been so engrossed in the day that she had forgotten about security. That was not like her, but this whole day had been unlike her typical day.

When they finally arrived at the leather boutique and entered the door they were greeted by the scent of tanned leather hides wafting in the air. The fashionably groomed man who approached them asked in Italian if he could help them find something. Red explained in flawless Italian that they were looking for a pair of black leather pants.

The sales clerk introduced himself as Armando, turned to Liz and asked what size she wore. He waited for Liz to give him her size. He then went right to the clothing rack where the leather pants were located and pulled two pairs of pants off of the shelf. He handed them to her and in broken English he told her that he thought she might find one of them suitable. Armando then pointed Liz in the direction of the dressing room and showed Red to a chair to await the fashion show. Red's eyes lit up in anticipation of the show.

He relaxed into the soft leather lounger and said, "Well Lizzie let's get on with the show."

Entering the dressing room, Liz struggled to get the first pair of pants on her body. Soon a female salesperson asked if she could give her some tips on how to more easily put on the pants. Of course, Liz agreed and soon left the dressing room for the first showing. As she walked to the wall of floor to ceiling mirrors Red's eyes got darker and bigger. Liz gathered up her blouse, slowly turned in front of the mirrors and looked back at her backside. She noticed that the low cut lace panties that she was wearing were very obvious. She told herself that had she known she was going to be modeling form fitting leather pants for Red she would have worn something different.

Liz was ready to move on to the next pair of pants. Looking over she noticed that Red was chewing on his cheek and then when he saw her watching he gave a slight nod, patted his heart and let out a sigh. "Ah, sweetheart, fits you like a glove. Venus personified."

Before Liz put the second pair of pants on the female salesperson again entered the dressing room with a large dress size box in her hands. She said, "I brought some lingerie for you to select from. These styles will not ruin the line of the leather pants." Her mouth dropped open as she was not aware that this was a service offered by a leather shop. Liz made a selection, quickly donned the skimpy panties and then the next pair of leather pants. As she once again walked out before the mirrored wall Red's eyes went immediately to her backside and she knew he noticed that the panty-line was no longer there.

They discussed the fit of the leather pants that were a little too long and then before she returned to the dressing room he placed his mouth close to her ear and whispered in a deep ragged voice, "Where are your panties?"

"That's for me to know." The imp in her just smirked and walked back into the dressing room to change back into her clothes.

While she was changing Red paid for the first pair of black leather pants she had tried on. As Liz exited the dressing room he was pacing, ready to go. When he attempted to hand her the shopping bag she stopped in her tracks and said, "I told you I only wanted to try these on. They're much too expensive, I can't accept this."

Red replied, "Consider them a consolation for all of the times I returned from my travels without bearing gifts for you. Oh, I ask that you only wear them when I'm with you."

She knew that when he made up his mind there was no changing it so she reluctantly accepted the bag and started toward the exit.

Liz happened to glance out the shop window as they were leaving and looked right into the eyes of a familiar woman. She drew in an audible gasp of air.

Red was lost in lustful thoughts as they walked out the door and did not see the woman as he blurted out, "What did you mean by that comment about your panties? I want to find out…did you have…?"

Dembe suddenly appeared by Red's side. He did not say anything aloud, but motioned for Red to take notice. Then Red looked up and saw her…Madeline Pratt. Madeline was hurrying down the street ahead of them as if she had not seen them. Soon she turned left and disappeared into a narrow alley.

Red did not say anything, but his mask fell back into place instantly and the whole atmosphere changed. The lighter, fun loving mood they had enjoyed all day disappeared immediately like snowflakes on a hot sidewalk.

**AN: This chapter is a little long, but I hope you enjoyed it. A comment from you would make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rolling In The Deep

AN: Yes, I do thank and appreciate all who have viewed, followed and left comments about this story. Liz and Red have such a complicated relationship. Enjoy the read then let me know what you think.

Chapter 5 Rolling In The Deep

The tree the tempest with a crash of wood  
Throws down in front of us is not to bar

Our passage to our journey's end for good,  
But just to ask us who we think we are...

~Robert Frost

Oh no! She had fallen asleep. She knew Red would be drumming his fingers on the table in irritation if she didn't get downstairs soon. Liz quickly donned her navy blue sheath dress, arranged her hair in a French twist, and then put on her ruby earrings and perfume. Just as Red walked in from the living room she was putting on her red high heels while she was descending the stairs.

He looked up and was ready to scold her for being late when he noticed her dress and said, "You look gorgeous, sweetheart! That must be a new dress."

She quickly asked him to help her put on her ruby necklace. When the necklace was on she picked up her new red Gucci clutch as they passed the table by the front door.

Liz was feeling rushed and a little disheveled as she slid into the back seat of the car. She stopped to take some deep breaths in an effort to calm down while she was explaining to Red why she was in such a whirlwind. He glanced over at her and smirked, but didn't say a word. Remembering that she had not put on her lipstick, she took some from her new clutch and carefully applied it as they sped down the driveway. Normally Red would have some smart remark to make, but he said nothing.

She noticed that he didn't move closer or attempt to touch her. That was unusual. He usually placed his hand on her knee, entwined their fingers or encouraged her to rest her head on his shoulder. She had to admit that she missed his touch. To some those slight gestures might not mean so much, but to her she longed for a soft loving caress. Her mind had finally acknowledged that what she had with Tom was just empty gestures. She longed to know the real power of true devotion.

She finally just marked up Red's lack of engagement to being worried about being late; however Red was normally very calm and never seemed to be flustered by anything as simple as being late, at least not outwardly.

After their encounter with Madeline earlier they had walked right back to the car; no hand holding, no pleasant conversation. Liz had finally let her displeasure be known when she stopped to take another look at the city as they crossed the Ponte Vecchio.

Red had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice she had stopped until Dembe stopped to wait for her. Red then turned and said, "Lizzie, we don't have time for you to dawdle."

~X~X~

Red knew that Lizzie could sense the change, his cool distant attitude. He was aware that his demeanor and interaction had changed. It had to change. He had allowed the time he spent with Lizzie earlier to distract him from the seriousness of this business trip. His focus. This trip was very important to the continued strength of his organization, his image as the Concierge of Crime, his livelihood. He had to stop allowing his emotions to control his actions making him vulnerable, exposing him to danger. When he became vulnerable and exposed everyone that relied on him also became vulnerable and exposed.

He should have seen Madeline before he left the leather boutique. He should have known she would be in the piazza; after all she was waiting for their meeting. He should have known better than to put her off for so long.

He didn't have time to explain that to Lizzie. He just hoped her strong instincts would give her understanding.

~X~X~

Dembe drove them directly to the entrance of the contemporary Florence Opera House. The house lights were being lowered for the performance just as they were ushered to their seats. Red leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Tonight we're going to see a performance by the City Contemporary Dance Company of Hong Kong. It will be a cutting-edge work. The dancers will explore the pathways of our minds. We will see their interpretation of how our memories change over time while the landmarks of our mind remain indelible."

Soon the live electronic music began and the distortive video projections appeared. The dancers performed the powerful, exquisite choreography flawlessly. Liz glanced over at Red to see that he was mesmerized by the performance. She was soon immersed in the dance as the performers began a relentless flow of movement: contorting, bending, joining, freezing, coiling and fragmenting their bodies. She was reminded of these same actions happening among the olive trees. Nature acting upon nature…people acting upon people. Minds and emotions acting upon each other...affecting memories.

As the set on stage began to move with the dancers, Dembe appeared and knelt down to whisper in Red's ear. Red let out a deep sigh, ran the palm of his hand over his close cropped hair as his jaw twitched. He looked over at Liz, smiled slightly, stood up and left the auditorium.

He never returned! Instead Dembe came to sit beside her. Of course Liz had many questions, but this was not the time to discuss them. She tried to reengage in the performance, but try as hard as she could it was no use. About forty-five minutes later the dance company had completed their performance. After the applause had died down and the curtain calls were ended, Liz immediately stood up to go leaving Dembe standing in the aisle. He had to walk quickly to catch up with her.

As Liz worked her way through the crowded aisle she knew she had to calm down, she had to school her emotions. When she reached the lobby she excused herself to go to the ladies room, again leaving Dembe waiting for her. She found an empty stall and went in to take a seat. Liz just sat taking deep breaths and talking to herself quietly trying to calm herself.

'_He must have a good excuse for leaving without saying goodbye. Maybe his business meeting started earlier than he expected. Criminals do conduct their business at the most unexpected times.'_

Hurt began to turn to anger. Tears pooled in her eyes and began to run slowly down her face. She grabbed a handful of tissue and began to dry her tears.

_A little voice said, 'You know where he is.'_ But she didn't want to admit that_._

Why was she sitting in a restroom stall for god's sake? Her brain reminded her that Dembe would be worried so she should put on her big girl panties now and get the hell out of the restroom stall.

Liz walked by a mirror as she was leaving; she noticed that her eyes were red and beginning to get puffy. Right then and there she promised herself that there would be no more tears. She would not allow this incident to destroy the perfect day she had spent in this beautiful city with Red.

She needed to release her anger just as an impulsive thought ran through her mind while she walked out of the ladies room, 'He's one lucky bastard. If he was here right now he would soon have another hole in his neck.'

Dembe looked relieved to see her walking toward him. When she got closer he noticed her red puffy eyes, pity easily reflected back to her. She stopped and stared into his face and said, "Don't you DARE feel sorry for me! You hear me?" The poor man just shook his head and walked beside her as he led her to the car.

"I'm hungry. Let's stop someplace to get some takeout."

Dembe decided that was not such a bad idea after all so he stopped at the first place he came to. While he went in to purchase dinner Liz sat in the car. She now decided that was a bad idea because the nagging little voice in her head kept reminding her that Red had deserted her.

She opened her clutch and stared at the cell phone he had given her. Should she call him? He had asked her to use it only if there was an emergency, well in her mind this was an emergency. No man should just walk out and not tell you where he was going. She pulled the phone out of her clutch, punched the speed dial for Red's number and immediately ended the call when Dembe opened the front car door.

"I got you a pizza and a salad."

~X~X~

After they arrived at the villa Liz went upstairs to change her clothes. She decided to put on her swimsuit and then added a mini length cover-up. When she returned to the kitchen Dembe was just finishing his dinner. Liz decided to take her food out to the patio and asked Dembe to come sit with her. He paused, got up to pour both of them a glass of wine and walked out to join her.

"We need to talk." He was afraid she would say that, but in his typical manner he did not reply.

"Where is he?"

"He had to go to his meeting earlier than he had planned."

"Then why didn't he come to tell me that he had to leave?"

"You were in the middle of the dance performance."

"How long will he be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Who is he with?"

"You should ask him that."

"Well I would, but he isn't here right now."

Dembe could tell she was getting irritated again so he said, "Red will return as soon as he can. He asked me to tell you that he's sorry he had to leave and that he will make it up to you."

Liz drank the wine that was in her glass, then taking off her cover-up, walked over and dove into the pool. She knew it was useless to try to get anymore answers from Dembe, he and Red were two of a kind in that respect, so she decided to swim her frustration away.

Swimming helped her relax, helped her mind focus. She told herself once again that Red had come to Florence to meet with Madeline and other business contacts. She knew the meeting was very important to his financial interests. They had spent a great day together; he had gone out of his way to make their time together very enjoyable. She had seen a side of Red that he rarely allowed anyone to see. He had shared his feelings for her in a way that she would never forget.

A shiver ran through her body as her mind lingered on the words he had spoken to her in the museum. He had compared her to a goddess. Nice, but the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, his touch meant so much more to her than the words.

While Liz was lost in her memories she heard a familiar voice. It was Aram. Wait. Aram was supposed to be in the meeting with Red. If Aram had returned Red should have returned.

"Aram did Red come back with you?"

Aram replied, "No, I haven't seen him tonight. I thought he was with you."

"Obviously he isn't. Jump in. Come swim with me."

Liz thought…I 'm not going to get upset…I'm not going to get angry…I'm not going to cry! There is a good explanation for this.

Aram looked over at Dembe, shrugged his shoulders then decided to join her in the pool. He removed the shirt he had on, took a running leap and cannon balled into the water. Liz laughed. Soon the swimming turned into a free for all. Aram picked Liz up and tossed her into the air; they raced down the length of the pool trying to out-swim each other. Then they had diving contests to find out which one could dive without doing a belly flop. The activity continued until they wore each other out.

Both of them drug themselves out of the pool like tired puppies and sat down in a lounge chair. Liz decided she needed more wine so she went inside and returned with a full bottle. She poured Aram and herself a generous amount and proceeded to down half of her glass all at once. Aram excused himself saying he needed to get to sleep because he was due to meet Mr. Reddington early in the morning. Liz said goodnight and then refilled her wine glass. She was hoping that if she stayed there long enough Red would return, but no such luck.

~X~X~

Dembe was leaning over her shaking her by the shoulder and telling her it was time to go to bed. She mumbled something unintelligible and tried to stand up. She was very wobbly on her feet so he steadied her by holding her arm. He helped her walk up the stairs to her bedroom and asked her if she would be okay. Liz just nodded, walked into the room and flopped on the bed.

Before her eyes closed she heard him talking in the hallway.

"Yes, Raymond, she's now in bed…she's very angry and upset you didn't tell her that you were leaving… I tried to explain… yes, we got takeout…she wants to know when you're coming back…I'll tell her. Raymond, my friend, you're going to have to do some major explaining to smooth this one over."

**AN: As always your reviews and comments keep me motivated. I would love to hear your thoughts. The next chapter is the one that inspired this story. Hope you will keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Chiseled In Stone

AN: Once again thank each of you for your support of this story. The reviews, comments, PMs, follows and views are greatly appreciated. You will find in this chapter the thoughts that inspired this story. A visit to Florence is worth that discovery alone. Enjoy…and let me know what you think about my inspiration.

Chapter 6 Chiseled In Stone

"Man cannot remake himself without suffering,

For he is both the marble and the sculptor." Alexis Carrel

"Oh, my pounding head!" She fumbled around in the early morning light to find the cell phone. Only 4:30. She tried going back to sleep, staring at the ceiling, making snow angels in the sheets, counting sheep, but nothing worked. All she could do was remember that Red had walked out and he had not come home…or whatever he would call this place. At least she didn't think he returned.

She decided to get up and go downstairs to see if he might be there unable to sleep; besides she needed something for her headache. Liz stopped in the bathroom to brush her teeth, then she heard a noise in the hallway; she threw on her robe over her sleep shorts…'Oh wait, I slept in my bathing suit.' She grinned. 'Oh well, I might as well swim a few laps to relieve some stress.'

Liz walked quietly down the stairs; however, before she could enter the kitchen she heard Dembe talking to someone on the phone. She stopped to listen. Soon she could tell he was talking to Red.

"Yes, Raymond I'll bring the grey suit and all of the accessories… Do you need anything else?… I'll put those in the trunk of the car too…. Yes, Aram will come with me…. No, I haven't seen her yet this morning. She didn't get up during the night….I understand. I am to accompany you and Aram. I'll tell the others that they will be with Ms Keen today….Oh, Aram got an alert from the FBI that there has been some new activity with Tom Keen's group…No, nothing imminent. We will keep you informed if there are any other developments….Yes, I'll see you soon."

She thought about the things she overheard. She was to be given three handlers today and new activity with Tom's organization. Interesting. It might prove to be a challenging day.

"Dembe, good morning…or is it? How is Red this morning and don't tell me you don't know. I overheard you talking to him just now." She stopped to get some pills for her headache and a bottle of water.

"He's fine." Knowing Dembe that was all she was going to get from him.

She walked out and sat down on the edge of the pool. The sunrise was gorgeous as it promised a day full of discovery. Sliding into the pool she lost herself in the cool buoyant grasp of the refreshing water. Soon she began to swim laps from end to end. After a while her muscles were more relaxed, her mind could engage in vibrant thought. Her head quit pounding; time to relax and decide how to spend this brand new day full of promise. Time to discover more of the treasures Red had gushed over. She could do this all by herself…oh yes, with her three burly escorts of course.

~X~X~

She sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy a cup of coffee and some biscotti. Aram soon joined her. "Good morning Liz. Looks like this is the day we've been waiting for. I'm curious to see how Mr. Reddington handles these meetings. You do know he's trying to fund his arsenal for any showdown that may be coming in the next few months. He's low on funds because someone was able to gain access to his accounts and has absconded with quite a large stash of his money. I really suspect Ms Pratt may be partly to blame."

Aram had no idea just how helpful that information was to Liz. She felt much more at ease about the purpose of this trip to Italy and perhaps the real reason Red didn't come back last night.

"Aram, why did you agree to join Red on this trip? It doesn't seem like something you would be interested in doing because it's too risky. You may have jeopardized your job with the task force."

"Mr. Reddington saved my job for me not long ago. Diane Fowler and her cohorts had set me up to take the blame in some illegal funds transfers. Mr. Reddington discovered the duplicity and informed me giving me the chance to clear my name using evidence he had uncovered. I trust him, I owe him."

Just then Dembe entered the kitchen telling Aram that it was time to go. "Have a good day, Aram. I'm confident you will do well and be a big help to Red. See you soon. Wish I was going with you. Tell Mr. Reddington that he is going to miss his ace of spades today."

Aram's eyes got bigger. Ace of spades, huh? He flashed his megawatt smile and quipped under his breath, "You can brush pass me anytime."

Liz didn't hear that. She had gone outside to walk around the grounds. Soon she found herself headed toward the olive grove.

~X~X~

She spent an hour just sitting on the bench in the olive grove soaking in the aroma of the herbs and flowering shrubs nearby. She feasted her eyes on the picturesque beauty of the rolling vistas before her and then she closed her eyes shuttering her mind to all negative thoughts. Her inner voice spoke to her and cradled her with positive inspiration. She was reminded of the birth of a goddess, being adored and respected despite her flaws. Liz was ready to conquer this day.

About the time she was ready to return to the villa Richard, the security team leader, appeared in the grove. His face and voice displayed irritation, worry, anger. He scolded her like a child for walking away without notifying him of her sojourn in the grove of peace as she had begun to think of it. She simply chose to remain silent as she walked up the hill.

~X~X~

Soon she was wandering through the Renaissance city of Firenze, aimlessly wandering for now. Fabulous works of art would appear, seemingly at every turn, in their entire splendor. She found herself sauntering over to the Florence Cathedral, the Duomo, with its massive cupola and the bell tower which together are the striking features of the city recognizable in any tourist brochure. Her three handlers followed at a respectable distance, thank goodness.

Liz wondered what it would feel like to climb the narrow steps to the top of the Duomo and partake of the amazing view of the city, but like a flame lighting her mind she soon knew exactly where she was going. She was being drawn to the Galleria dell' Accademia. She wanted to see, no, needed to see the statue of David, not a replica, only the real thing would satisfy her sudden desire.

The sun was beating down unmercifully on Liz as she waited in line with many other tourists. Thank goodness for sun hats with wide brims. When she finally entered the building in the mid afternoon, she noticed her security team had spread out around the perimeter. Phew…she would be able to observe David undisturbed.

Liz followed the crowd into the brightly lit gallery; she walked forward zigzagging her way through the tourists until she reached the restraining barriers that told her she had gone as far as she could. Along the hallway approaching David, there were several unfinished figures emerging from blocks of stone, each one magnificent in its birth of possibilities. At the end of the short corridor, stood Michelangelo's David, a superb work of express power and strength. As Liz gaped upward she was awed by the sheer size and beauty of the physical form. This fine sculpture of a youthful yet mature male human body overwhelmed her.

Liz knew from her art history class that sculpture was considered the finest art form because it could mimic divine creation. The sculptured image was to be found in the block of stone just as the human soul would be found in the physical body. The sculptor strikes the chisel with a mallet using a controlled stroke which shatters the stone thus releasing the desired image. Marble is a metamorphic rock with its beginnings as limestone that has been transformed by unimaginable heat and great pressure. Shaped by duress. The freshly quarried block of marble is soft and porous, easier to shape and chisel, but age makes the marble harden and become more durable. Marble never retains perfection, it stains easily and its scars don't heal. The imperfections can be polished to add sheen, but the flaws remain. Never perfect. To love marble one must learn to love the imperfections.

Liz thought about Red. As a youth he was being shaped by the chisel of life, malleable, but in later years he was hardened by tragedy, fire and vengeance. Rigid.

Just as David stood in the illuminating spotlight of the gallery; Liz knew Red stood in the spotlight of the criminal world. To love Raymond, Liz must love the stains, the scars, the imperfections of Red.

She could hear others talking in quiet reverent tones about the masterpiece, but she was able to block out all of the sound. She stood before David to study his physical characteristics and to imagine how those characteristics determined the course of his life. David expressed in his quiet confident stance the superiority of inner strength over brute force. The eyes were watchful and aware. The sculptor had depicted the youthful David at the moment he had decided to fight the giant, Goliath…the moment between conscious choice and action, brow drawn, neck tense, veins bulging out of the right hand. Ready for action. David's weapon, a slingshot, is almost invisible emphasizing his victory was one of cleverness, not sheer force. The youthful shepherd displayed exceptional self-confidence and concentration. He was a thinking man.

Her mind drifted…she pictured Red as a youth from humble beginnings like the shepherd boy, his long curly hair, toned muscles taut from the physical labor he performed while toiling with his father in his landscaping business, the handsome male with slingshot in hand skilled in survival. Taught by his grandfather. Surviving. A thinking man, full of courage and loyalty; strong-willed and ready to fight, a cunning victor over superior enemies. Focused. Highly intelligent, seeking knowledge at the Naval Academy. A natural born leader being groomed for admiral ready to defend bravely and govern justly. Heroic strength tempered by human vulnerability.

Vulnerable! Just like the marble, refined by fire. Exposed. Time and emotions direct change. Devastating loss. Unbearable pain and scaring, a consuming need for revenge. Taking vengeance. Living in the shadows. Darkness, loneliness. Feeling fear. Seeking relief…seeking the truth amid darkness.

A conqueror, yet not able to conquer himself. Needing a second chance. Both needing a second chance. She was his second chance, he was hers.

She felt a weight lift from her shoulders. She drew in a big breath. Commitment. Her mind had been enlightened. Liz finally knew and acknowledged who Red was, the human being not the masquerade he covered himself with. She had finally seen clearly the person who was not profiled in the official government dossier. She now had a sure, true direction and firm resolve. It was time to move forward, unwavering. She knew she loved this man. How deep her love was she was not yet sure, it might go no further than today, but it was time to show her loyalty to him, protect him. Give him his second chance.

As she left the Accademia she turned once more to gaze at Michelangelo's David. She silently gave thanks to the sculptor of souls for enlightened understanding.

~X~X~

As the bright sunlight and oppressive heat assailed her she suddenly remembered her security team. A quick look around and she knew she was the subject of their attention. The appointed leader of the team approached her and said, "We've had word that a suspicious aircraft departed Washington D C and will arrive in Florence soon. The occupants are suspected to be associated with Tom Keen's organization. We will need to stay in closer proximity to you and you will need to keep us closely informed of your movements. Don't hesitate to let us know if you see or sense any unusual persons or behavior."

As a slight shiver went through her body at the mention of Tom's name, Liz confirmed that she had heard everything that the bodyguard said. She promised herself that she would stay alert. Now she wanted to know exactly where Red and Dembe were.

As Liz was telling the security team her plans for the evening her cell phone rang. She quickly pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered expecting to hear Dembe's voice on the other end.

"Hello, Dembe. Liz here."

For a moment there was silence then Red's deep voice said, "Lizzie, I needed to check on you."

Again silence reigned as Liz tried to calm her racing heart while letting the fact sink in that Red had taken the time to check on her. "Red, I just left the Accademia where I spent the afternoon with David. I will tell you ab…."

Red abruptly cut in. "Lizzie, we have new intel indicating we have been followed to Florence. You will be safer if you return to the villa. Do everything the security team asks of you. I'm going to stay in constant communication with them. Will you do that for me? Be extra vigilant."

"I will do that Red. I understand."

"Good, sweetheart. Your team is the best. I have confidence in them."

"Red?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"Where are you? Are you close by?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm very close by."

"Keep me informed if you get new information on Tom's men. Be alert, be safe. They want you, not me. I'm glad Dembe is with you."

She could hear voices in the background indicating he was in a public place. Then she heard the familiar female voice say, "Our table is ready Raymond. We must go."

Red said, "I must go now. Be careful, sweetheart." Liz felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but she knew what her goal was and she knew she had renewed strength and confidence to slay that giant, her goliath.

**AN: What did you think? Let me know. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Declaring Red

AN: Thank you for your kind words and messages. Most of you have been waiting for Liz to meet Madeline once again. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter 7 Declaring Red

"Act as if what you do makes a difference. It does!" William James

Liz knew Red was close by, she could sense it! Yes, he had told her he was close when they spoke on the phone. She began to look around for a nearby restaurant or café because that female, Madeline Pratt, had unwittingly dropped a hint that Liz had overheard while talking to him on the phone. She followed the crowd noise, it was dinnertime and the closest eating establishment was standing room only. Liz knew that Red would not be ready to leave the restaurant anytime soon.

Red had suggested that she go back to the villa, but she was having none of that. She was convinced that Pratt woman was up to no good. Even though Liz knew Madeline and Red had obviously had a previous intimate relationship, Liz wanted to expose her lies and deceptions. If she was the one who had gained access to Red's accounts as Aram suggested, she wanted Red to see Madeline clearly with open eyes.

She decided to go into the women's clothing boutique that was just four doors down the block. Liz entered the boutique and informed the sales clerk that she was looking for a red blouse. She had decided that she was going to mark herself with the color red so that he would notice, besides that she had to look her best when she met Madeline again.

She knew that Red would immediately know that she had on something new, after all they had been living in the same house and he recognized all of her clothes. He was never shy about telling her which ones he liked and which ones he wanted her to never wear again. Liz also knew that Red was savvy enough to notice the color and associate the reason she would chose to wear something red.

The sales clerk helped her select three tops to try on. The first one was too tight across the chest, the second was just not a style she felt comfortable wearing, but the third…oh, the third one was just right. If Red didn't notice this top he had no pulse. The sleeveless top had a very low cut wide v-neck. The neckline modestly revealed her rounded breasts, emphasized her slim waist and the fabric clung to her shape in all the right places. Liz immediately told the clerk that she would purchase the blouse and then she requested to leave the boutique wearing her new purchase.

As she was leaving the shop she noticed some bangles displayed on a table. Oh yes, this was the time to be daring. She went back to the sales register and purchased two silver bangles that were on sale then she put the baubles on and confidently walked out of the shop. A smirk was on her face as she noticed the eyes of her security team got a little bigger as they followed her out of the door and down the street.

Lizzie was ready to make her presence known at the restaurant. She stopped to have her name put on the waiting list; Elizabeth Scott, seating for two. Madeline would not recognize that name, but Red would. Then she decided to take a trip to the ladies room. She told Richard where she was going. He agreed to wait there. Liz was gone only a few minutes, but as she was on her way to the restroom she surveyed the tables and discovered where Red and Ms Pratt were seated. Liz was sure that Red had not seen her, but Dembe had. Darn it…she hoped he wouldn't tell Red she was there and ruin her surprise entrance.

About twenty minutes later Elizabeth Scott's name was called in the waiting area. She and Richard followed the hostess to their table. Liz stood up a little straighter, threw her shoulders back which automatically thrust her chest forward as she marched with confidence to her table. Red immediately saw her. His eyes lit up, locked on to her and followed her across the room. He tilted his head slightly to the side and gave her a surprised grin. Madeline, who had been talking on her cell phone, missed the interaction.

As luck would have it, they were seated at a table for two located three tables in front of Red. Madeline's back was turned to the table so Liz wouldn't be easily seen. Soon the waiter appeared to take their order. Lizzie ordered bruschetta with olive oil as an appetizer and francesina, a beef stew, for her entrée. She asked that she be served the red house wine immediately. Then she waited for Richard to place his order. The waiter soon returned with the glasses of red wine and the bruschetta.

Liz tasted the wine which the waiter mentioned had been produced by a local Tuscan vineyard. She found the wine to her liking; then noticed that Red was watching closely to see her reaction so she took another sip, licked her lips, nodded her head and told Richard that the wine was very good.

Lizzie decided to try the bruschetta. She tore off a piece of the crusty bread and dipped it into the fresh virgin olive oil then she took a bite. She had been so hungry her mouth was watering. The bread was delicious; she absentmindedly hummed 'mmmm'. When she realized what she had done her face turned a bright shade of pink. Red, who missed nothing, smiled at Lizzie when he noticed the blush because he was sure he knew what she had done.

She picked up another piece of bread, dipped it into the oil and took a bite. She closed her eyes, thinking the bruschetta was heavenly and then slowly ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Her eyes gazed straight at Red.

He was enamoured like a fly caught in the web. 'This woman has no earthly idea what she's doing to me. Or does she?'

Red knew Lizzie and he knew she wouldn't be able to resist confronting Madeline. He was going to enjoy this encounter because he knew it was coming soon. No surprises there. Just look at the confident way she had walked into the room, wearing a revealing red blouse and loaded for bear. She was something else, his Lizzie!

Red had to force himself to pay attention to Madeline or she would soon become suspicious. A few minutes later Maddy decided to go to the ladies room. When she left the table and was safely out of sight Red rose and walked over to Lizzie's table. He stopped and asked, "How's your dinner?"

"It's delicious."

Richard, realizing he was interfering in a private conversation, walked to the men's restroom.

"Lizzie, the bruschetta must be exquisite. How did you like the extra virgin olive oil?"

"Oh Red, it's absolutely to die for."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't go that far, but you did look like you just had a glorious, shall we say, sensual experience. Want to try that again?"

Lizzie's face turned ten shades of red. "Oh you! Stop it! It was a very satisfying experience though. Maybe I will purchase a bottle to take home with me. Then we can both decide if we want to try it. Afterward we could continue that discussion of deep throat and the g-spot."

Red had no answer to that. This woman would be the death of him! She was full of surprises these days.

"Uh, Red, I need to talk to you about something very important."

"Sweetheart, I can't talk right now. I must get back to my table."

He knew that he had to return to his table before Maddy came back so he excused himself and returned to his seat. After he sat down he grinned at Liz and winked just as Madeline returned. Again Red sat back to watch the show.

Madeline seemed to be very anxious. While she and Red appeared to be engaged in a serious conversation, Liz decided this was the time to tell Red about her suspicions so she pulled out her phone and called him.

When he answered she immediately began. "Red, Ms Pratt is the informant. She is the one who gave Tom's handlers your location. Please be aware."

"What evidence do you have?"

"I'm sure of it. My instincts are on high alert. She wants pay back, but for what I'm not sure. I'm sure you can answer that question better than I can."

Red just looked at her across the room and shook his head. "I trust your instincts, but we both know that won't fly. You must have more solid proof than that."

"I'm telling you I'm right, but if you insist I WILL get solid proof. In the meantime be careful."

"I will and you need to do the same. We will speak later if I get any new information."

As soon as the call ended Liz looked at Richard and said, "Please trust me. I'm going to leave this table for a minute. If you see me motion to you please come to rescue me."

Richard wanted to ask her what she meant, but before he could ask she stood up and left the table.

Liz decided to make her presence known to Madeline. She picked up her handbag walked over and stopped to greet Ms Pratt and Mr. Reddington. Red immediately knew Lizzie was up to something.

"Hello, Ms Pratt. It's nice to see you again."

With a brief look of surprise on her face, Madeline hesitated for a moment before she schooled her emotions, then took a careful look at Liz and replied, "Well hello. How are you? Aren't you looking beautiful tonight? Are you here alone for dinner?"

"Oh no, Richard is my date tonight. I hope you and Mr. Reddington have had a good meal."

"Yes, thank you, we have."

Liz noticed that Madeline's voice sounded irritated. About that time she got a phone call. "Ms Pratt here….Yes, thank you for the information. We'll meet you at the Uffizi in an hour."

When the call was complete Maddy put her phone on the table and said, "Raymond, we need to be going soon."

Liz pointed to a slim envelope, "Red, you left something on the table."

"Those are tickets to tonight's candlelight tour of the Vasari Corridor. I had been hoping to take you if our business was complete; however our work is not finished. The tour will have to wait until another time."

As Red reached into his suit coat to make arrangements to pay for his dinner bill Liz also watched him place the tickets inside the inner pocket of the coat.

She knew what she was going to do.

Madeline announced in a dismissive tone, "It's time for us to move along now. It was good to see you."

"It was very good to see you again also."

Liz twirled quickly as if returning to her table and allowed the shoulder bag she was carrying to knock Madeline's glass of red wine over. As the wine splashed onto Madeline's clothing she jumped up, grabbed the cloth napkin that was lying on the table and started dabbing at the red stains. Red also grabbed his napkin and tried to contain the remainder of the wine that was still dripping off of the table.

Madeline declared as she rushed off to the ladies room, "Oh! You little twit! You'll be sorry for this."

Red began summoning the waiter and tried to sop up the mess. In the midst of the confusion Liz grabbed Maddy's phone, turned and left the table.

Liz had to think fast. What to do? Remove Maddy's SIM card from her phone or replace Ms Pratt's phone with a different one? She removed the SIM card from the phone and returned to Red's table just as Madeline arrived.

"Why are you still here?"

Liz noticed the red stains that were still marking the perfection of Madeline's dress. She thought, 'Soon everyone is going to see the stains you try so hard to camouflage every day.'

Madeline was preparing to leave as Red saw Lizzie quickly drop Maddy's phone into the open pocket of her handbag just as Maddy realized she hadn't seen her phone. Red said, "It's in your handbag."

She looked down, saw the phone in the outer pocket and said, "Oh, okay. Let's go."

As they departed Liz made sure to brush up against Red. She managed to stick her hand inside his unbuttoned suit coat as he laughed and put his arm around her waist then whispered, "I love your new red blouse. Oh. I've been looking for a good ace of spades. Do you need a job?"

He then looked back over his shoulder, grinned and shook his finger at her. "GO to the villa!"

Red and Madeline Pratt were none the wiser. Seems Ms Pratt had departed the building as fast as she could leaving Red to catch up with her.

Lizzie had forgotten about Dembe. He walked over and quietly said, "I saw what you just did. Not a wise choice."

She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "It's in Red's best interest. Madeline Pratt is an informant for Tom's organization. I'm sure of it. Please don't say anything to Red. I know what I'm doing. Trust me Dembe. Do you know where Aram is? I need his help."

"I will trust you only so far and then no more. Aram's number is on the speed dial of your phone." Just then Dembe's phone chimed. It was Red asking where he was.

~X~X~

Liz immediately called Aram. He answered quickly when he saw who it was on the caller ID. "Aram, I need your help. Where are you?"

"Agent Keen, are you in distress?"

"No, but I need your technical assistance immediately. Where are you? I need you to make a copy of Ms Pratt's SIM card. I'm sure she's the informant for Tom's organization. She gave them the information that we're here in Florence."

Liz could hear the laughter on the other end, "You really did it? You palmed Ms Pratt's phone again?"

"Of course I did it. I had to get the evidence we needed to protect Red."

"Liz, where are you? It'll be easier for me to come to you. I only have a few minutes then I have to meet with Mr. Reddington again."

"I'm at Da Burde restaurant on the Piazza della Signora. It's easy to find if you're anywhere near the Uffizi Gallery. I'll be looking for you soon."

About twenty minutes later Aram found Liz and her security team. When Aram arrived at the table he set up his laptop and proceeded to make a copy of the information contained on the SIM card. Soon Liz and Aram were scanning the info for any incriminating evidence.

Aha—just the calls they were looking for. Madeline Pratt had been contacted several times over the last two days by an unknown person from a Washington D C number and again three more times from a location here in Florence. Liz was sure Madeline had spoken to this unidentified person while she was sitting at the table with Red.

"Thank you, Aram! Now we need to let Red and Dembe know."

"Let's do it now!"

Liz gave the SIM card to Aram and asked him to give it to Red or Dembe. They would know what to do with it and how to safely get it returned to Madeline's phone. "Aram, if I haven't spoken to Red by the time you return, ask him to call me. You can also tell him about the information we've uncovered. Warn Dembe of danger."

"I'll do that. Now I must go. Be careful Liz."

"You too, Aram. See you soon."

"Oh. Aram, one more thing. Do you have one of the tracking devices like we used in the Wujing case? The one that looked like a clear sticker?"

Aram thought for a minute, checked his equipment bag and nodded his head when he found one. "Why do you want one?"

"I would just feel safer if I knew I had it with me just in case."

"But Mr. Reddington gave you a phone with a tracking chip in it."

"Yes, he did. But the first thing a kidnapper would do is make me hand over my phone. I would just feel safer with a backup."

Aram decided she was correct and handed her the tracking device.

"Thanks, Aram! I knew I could depend on you. See you soon. Stay safe."

"Liz, go back to the villa. It's safer there. See you later."

As soon as Aram departed Liz called Red, but there was no answer. She tried again and still no answer. She decided to text him. The message said, _Be alert. Danger. Evidence found._

She tried to call Red again and still no answer so she called Dembe. "Yes, hello. Ms Keen."

"I need to talk to him. It's an emergency."

"This is not a good time. He's busy."

"I said I need to speak to him. It's urgent!"

"Are you in danger?"

"No, but he is. If you won't let me speak to him ask Aram about the information we found. Ms Pratt is the informant. She has given Tom's people Red's location. They are coming for him. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. I will give him your message." The call was ended.

Liz could only wait and hope that Aram would inform Red and Dembe and that they would wisely leave for safety soon. But Liz knew Red. He would not run from a confrontation. She must do something to protect him; he had done so for her many times.

**AN: All thoughts and reviews are welcome. This is my favorite Liz. Confident!**


	8. Chapter 8 Magician's Ruse

AN: This chapter is dedicated to a friend who encouraged me to publish my musings. She knows of my love affair with Florence,its art works and of my addiction to Lizzington. True friends raise us up! Long live friendship. Thanks to all for the comments and the many PMs. Now on with the story…

Chapter 8 Magician's Ruse

"Don't run away from a challenge. Instead run toward it because the only way to escape fear is to trample it beneath your feet." Nadia Comaneci

She knew what she had to do. Red had told her to return to the villa, but she was going to find Red at the Uffizi and help him locate the men who had flown into the Florence airport. She knew Red and Madeline would be somewhere near the museum by now, however, it was possible that Red would be alone because Madeline would need to change her wine stained clothes. Liz had decided Madeline's pride wouldn't allow her to walk about in less than perfect clothing. She would be too embarrassed.

Liz explained to her security team where they were going, but Richard objected. He declared that Mr. Reddington had given him strict orders to take her back to the villa. Liz decided that she would walk with the three bodyguards as far as the Uffizi and if they objected she would strike out on her own, but she preferred not to do that because she knew it was safer to have backup. She thought, 'Where is Ressler when you need him?'

Richard asked to have the security team stop at the coffee shop on the corner of the piazza to take a five minute break. Liz agreed, but knew they were on a tight schedule. They walked to the coffee shop and found it was crowded. The customers were browsing the book shelves and enjoying conversations with friends about the books they had read or were discussing local and international news events. Liz surveyed the scene and knew that there were two main entrances to the store because it was located on a corner of the Piazza. She told Richard she was going to the ladies room. He stationed himself near the restroom and motioned for the other two to wait outside. When Liz returned she went to the counter to order a cup of coffee, then she walked over to browse the books on the shelves.

Soon Richard got a phone call. Liz could tell from the conversation that he was talking to Dembe. The second guard walked into the men's restroom and the third was distracted by the large group of young women who walked by obviously on their way to the closest night club.

A familiar voice whispered, "Hey babe."

Just as her deer-in-the-headlights eyes locked on the familiar face and her reflexes began to react to the crippling surprise, a strong hand clamped over her mouth. She dropped her cup of coffee as she began to struggle against the restraining arms and to scream, but the muffled scream was ineffective because there was a large, loud, jovial group of young people inside the coffee shop. She was pushed through the open door into the darkened street just as the barrel of a gun was shoved into her side. By now her mind was foggy, her reactions were slow and she was being manhandled by this man who had appeared out of nowhere. She was soon pushed into a dark alleyway that was less busy so they had to hurry to immerse themselves among a group of people walking briskly through the narrow street. The man knew that the security team would quickly discover that Liz had disappeared and raise the alarm.

Liz dropped the shopping bag she had been carrying since she bought the red blouse earlier. The blouse she had been wearing when she left the villa mid morning was inside the bag. Luckily the bag was not discovered in the mad rush down the street. Liz was struggling to slow everything down. Her adrenaline had kicked in and she was able to put up an effective resistance to being dragged down the street.

"If you don't quit struggling and walk I will be forced to put a bullet in you."

Reality set in as the cloth covered gun was directed her way. Liz stopped fighting the rush through the streets and kept walking albeit dragging her feet. Soon she found the nerve to ask questions although her voice shook slightly. "Why are you here?"

"A stupid question, babe."

"I thought you were dead. When I left you were bleeding out and had no pulse."

"Sometimes the best laid plans go astray. Obviously I'm not a walking ghost. I do have people who care if I live or die unlike my wife."

"Tom, why are you here? Why follow us here? Why not wait until we returned to D C?"

"Because I just can't stay away from my loving wife. It's been months now and you're still letting old man Reddington drag you around. What kind of protector is he now?"

"I'm not the one you want."

"But you are the one that is going to bring Reddington to us."

"Us. Who's us?"

Tom suddenly stopped. "The two men who are coming down the street right now."

Liz looked up to see two men she recognized, Mike and Jerry. Her mouth fell open.

"What's wrong babe? Liz, close your mouth. Yes, you already know these guys."

Mike and Jerry had been two of the friends she and Tom had invited into their home for parties. She and Tom had played card games, gone to movies, gone camping and watched sports together on t v with Mike and Jerry and their wives. Liz was stunned. How could this be? How did she not know or suspect anything?

Tom began pushing her down the street again. "We can't stop here. Unfortunately your burly guys are probably already searching for you."

They passed the Hotel della Signora and soon turned left at the Via Lambertesca alleyway. When Liz reached into her handbag to pull out her sun hat an envelope fell to the ground. Tom took notice.

"Whoa, stop! What are you doing? What is that?"

Liz looked down and answered, "There are two tickets to a candlelight tour of the Vasari Corridor in that envelope."

Tom reached down and picked up the envelope. "These might come in handy."

"You will need to behave. Mike and Jerry are going to meet Reddington while we enjoy the Candlelight Tour. Hand me one of those bracelets you have on your arm."

Liz decided this wasn't the time to be difficult with three armed men around so she gave Tom her bracelet and then he handed it to Mike.

"When you find Reddington make sure you give him this. He will know it belongs to Liz and he will be more likely to follow you back to our gathering spot."

Liz was unusually calm. She knew she needed to create some kind of diversion, but she decided to wait until they were among a larger crowd of people. She did manage to drop her sun hat along the side of the street hoping that it would be discovered by her bodyguards.

As they approached the Uffizi Liz began looking for Red or Dembe, but she saw neither one. Unknown to Liz, Red had insisted on returning to the business meeting so that they could complete the necessary transactions and conclude the gathering. The longer they met the greater the risk of being discovered. Red was ready to return to D C and soon.

~X~X~

He had no other choice. It had been thirty minutes and no sign of Liz Keen. Richard had to call and report her missing.

With great trepidation and embarrassment he pressed the speed dial for Dembe who quickly answered, "Dembe here."

Richard paused for only a moment, gritted his teeth, then said, "Dembe, Ms Keen is missing."

Richard could hear a quick intake of breath on the end of the line. "Say again."

"Liz Keen is missing. She's been missing for thirty minutes now from the coffee shop on the corner of the Piazza della Signora."

Dembe thought, thirty minutes…why are we just now being informed, but he had to remain calm. "Where have you looked for her?"

"We searched the ladies room at the shop, asked the customers if they had seen her and walked the streets close by asking those we saw if they had seen her. We also searched the Piazza which is exceptionally crowded tonight with the night club scene."

Dembe knew he was going to have to tell Red and he also knew he was not going to be happy…that was a major understatement! "I will speak to Mr. Reddington and call you back. In the meantime keep looking."

He tried calling Ms Keen's phone. No answer. Then he sent her a text. 'Where are you?' No reply.

~X~X~

Dembe reluctantly walked over to Red and whispered into his ear, "Raymond, Ms Keen is missing."

Red wasn't sure he heard correctly. "What did you say?"

Dembe again repeated, "Ms Keen's security team has reported that she is missing."

Red immediately rose from his seat and said to the people seated at the large table including Aram, "You will need to excuse me for a moment gentlemen and lady. I need to attend to some matters. Aram, I trust you can proceed with the task here." Then he hurried out of the room leaving a large void in his wake.

"Dembe, tell me everything you know." Dembe proceeded to tell Red as much as he could.

Red was dialing Richard while Dembe was reporting. He was trying his best to remain calm, but finding calm to be very illusive at the moment. Red and Dembe were entering the penthouse elevator just as Richard answered. "Reddington here. Have you found her yet?"

"No, sir, but she dropped her cup of coffee in the coffee shop, probably at the time she was taken and we did find a shopping bag that looks like the one she was carrying earlier when she was in the coffee shop. The blouse she was wearing earlier this morning was inside. We found it on the Via Calimaruzza in front of the Hotel Por Santa Maria."

"How did you lose sight of her? You KNEW she was in danger…you had been warned! We better sure as HELL find her." Red's voice was loud and so full of anger. Richard had never heard him so irate nor heard him use profanity.

"Dembe and I are on our way. We will meet you at the coffee shop in five minutes. We're just leaving the elevator. Keep searching and talking to people."

Red called Lizzie's phone. No answer. He sent her a text. 'Lizzie, sweetheart, where are you?' No reply.

He felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest. It seemed as if time and the movements around him had gone into slow motion, as if he were looking at himself from within a different body.

"Dembe, how could this happen? I trusted them. I knew I should have left you with her. If she walked away from them on purpose it will not be pretty."

"Raymond calm down. We'll find her, my friend." Dembe began walking double time trying to keep up with Red.

~X~X~

"This will be like our first date all over again." Tom looked over at Liz's incredulous expression and let out a disparaging laugh.

A quick check of the time showed they had five minutes to wait for the tour to begin. They found the entrance, gave their tickets to the ticket taker, and entered the building just as Liz saw one of her bodyguards coming toward her down the street. She didn't think he had seen her, but she hoped he would come inside to look for her. No such luck. Soon the tour guide was calling the group together.

The excited tourists speaking in several different languages were offered headsets to help them understand the treasured paintings they were seeing as they passed by. Tom and Liz declined their headsets because they wanted to be alert to any upcoming disturbances. Liz was frantically trying to find a way to get away without endangering the others.

Once the group was ready the tour got underway. They climbed a stairway to the entrance of the elevated passageway. The procession moved slowly as people stopped to look at and discuss the paintings lining the walls. There were over a thousand paintings from the 17th and 18th centuries displayed in the corridor. Soon Tom was getting frustrated by the slow movement of the group. He carefully moved through the crowd and approached the tour guide.

"Senora, how long will this tour take?"

The woman answered in broken English. "It depends on how long the people look at the artworks."

Tom replied, "We need to meet my family in the Boboli Gardens soon. Is there any chance that my wife and I might be able to walk a little bit ahead of the group?"

"We don't usually allow that, but when we get to the end of the Ponte Vecchio I can allow you to walk ahead and I will ask one of the assistants to open the closest exit for you."

"Grazie, Senora. I will remind you of that soon."

Tom was resigned to the fact, but very nervous that they were just going to have to suck it up and stay lost in the group. Meantime Liz was busy trying to decide how to create a diversion to stall the tour's progress.

~X~X~

Red knew that they couldn't stay in the coffee shop; it wasn't safe with men looking for him, besides it would be closing soon. It was nearing midnight. Red's mind was reeling, but he knew he had to organize a search party. He started giving orders: Richard, call the Hotel Por Santa Maria and rent us a conference room or any room available. Dembe, call Mr. Kaplan in the States and ask her to call in favors for a local private crew to help search for Liz. I will call Aram while you two search the Piazza and the night clubs again.

Red called Aram. "Aram, has the meeting adjourned yet?"

"No, sir, but we're about to make the last funds transfer and then we will be ready to go for the night."

"Aram, listen carefully." Aram could hear Red's voice crack and he was immediately concerned.

"Try to remain calm so the others in the room don't know we have a problem. Agent Keen is missing. Finish the last transfer then leave the building. Call me or Dembe and we will give you our location. We need your help to find Liz. Do you understand? When you call we will send someone to accompany you."

"Yes sir. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Red called Lizzie's phone again. Still no answer. He sent another text. 'Lizzie, I need to know where you are.' Still no reply.

His thoughts were rambling, 'Where are you sweetheart? Please let me know. I know you're still here, I feel you. I'm GOING to find you.'

~X~X~

The tour had reached the Ponte Vecchio and proceeded down the covered passageway crossing the Arno River. Liz stopped briefly to look at the view of the river and the old city visible from the small square windows of the Corridor. The undulating lights of the city reflecting off of the river were beautiful, moving like a magician's cape floating over a magic trick. Liz couldn't help but wonder what Red's reaction was when she was reported missing. She knew he would be looking for her by now and be worried, frustrated, angry…all of the above and more. She had disappeared into the dark shadows once again.

The self portrait that the artist Marc Chagall had painted came to her mind. She had passed it hanging with the collection of self portraits a while ago. It looked like it was done in a more contemporary style. He had painted himself wearing a large brimmed hat with a large feather extending from the band of the hat. That feather stuck in Liz's mind. She pictured it waving at her like the warning finger Red shook at her as he left the restaurant with Madeline. He was going to be boiling by the time he found her. She hoped she could escape Tom before she found Red or before Red found her. Red was going to be infuriated when he saw Tom. Tom was supposed to be dead!

When Tom noticed that Liz had stopped to look back at the city he walked closer to her and spoke quietly into her ear, "What's wrong babe? Are you missing your protector? Don't even think about trying any tricks."

As the tour neared the end of the bridge Tom moved once more to the tour guide to remind her that he needed to exit the corridor soon. And Liz…well she fainted right there in the middle of the Vasari Corridor.

~X~X~

The conference room that they were using as a headquarters at the hotel was filling up with people. Mr. Kaplan had quickly rallied some local mercenaries loyal to Red. She then placed a call to him asking if there was anything else she could do and offered to hop the next flight to Florence if he needed her with him.

"Calm down, dearie. Ms Keen probably just felt the need for freedom from her handlers and jumped ship looking for peace and quiet. She will show up soon."

Red tried to assure that dear old woman, Mr. Kaplan, that he was doing as well as possible; all the while feeling like he was going to explode.

"Thanks for the offer, but I won't need you tonight. I'm sure we will know something soon. After all if it is a kidnapping they will be contacting me soon. I'm the one they really want."

"Dearie, you have said often that Liz is a strong woman. She will give anyone hell to pay. It will be okay, you will see. Take a moment to pull yourself together. Get in touch with your instincts and allow your crew to help. Call if you need me."

Mr. Kaplan knew she was talking to a brick wall that was about to crumble if Ms Keen were not found soon.

Meanwhile Aram called to report that the business meeting had concluded for the night and he needed someone to accompany him to their location. Richard and two other armed men volunteered to accompany Aram from the penthouse.

As Aram was about to enter the building elevator Ms Pratt asked him where he was going. He replied, "I'm not sure. Someone is coming to pick me up. We will ride the bus to our room for the night." Aram knew he had just lied to her, but he was certainly not going to tell her the truth.

With a smirk on his face Aram thought, 'If you knew that I just withdrew a final transaction of illegal funds from an Italian government account you would be hightailing it to the nearest airport to leave town.' Aram was sure Madeline Pratt was about to see the inside of a jail cell and spend years trying to talk her way out of this one. Mr. Reddington had set the ball rolling days ago before their arrival in Florence. That man was truly the Concierge of Crime…no one had gotten the best of Red Reddington yet.

Aram was never so glad to be leaving a luxury penthouse. As he exited the elevator Richard and two others were waiting for him. Richard stated very loudly, "Come on we're going to catch the bus to our hotel. We will be looking for bus 15. Hurry, we must be at the bus stop soon." Richard hoped the security system caught the ruse. He wanted to divert anyone who might be looking for them.

~X~X~

Aram had arrived at the search headquarters. Everyone required was assembled now. Red was ready to resume the lead. A large map of the area had been divided like a grid. The searchers were each assigned an area and a partner to search with. As the men departed to begin their work they were asked to call or text any suspected clue.

Red remained behind to coordinate any clues or changes that needed to be made. He reminded himself that he must maintain calm and keep his wits about him. He wouldn't be any good to Lizzie if he fell apart, but the prospect of calm was melting like butter on a hot griddle. He was beginning to smoke. Soon he would burn.

**AN: Still not convinced that Tom is dead. His body has not been found. Do you agree? Please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Walk To Remember

AN: Thanks once again for the comments and messages about the story. RL has taken center stage here and is kicking my backside. Hope to have the next chapter up soon, but it may be a while. In the meantime enjoy the read…

Chapter 9 A Walk To Remember

"Love is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes." A Walk To Remember

Red was pacing the room. He couldn't possibly sit still. The music, the pounding of the bass from the night club down the street, was making everything in the room vibrate including Red's mind. If the noise didn't stop soon he was going to go on the prowl for bass players. There had been no promising leads coming in…Lizzie had simply disappeared. That didn't make sense…she would have put up a fight if someone had kidnapped her. She would never go quietly, not his stubborn strong willed Lizzie. Mr. Kaplan had warned him to get in touch with his senses, his instincts. Red stood at the door and gazed into the lobby of the hotel.

"Aram, are you connected yet? Can you get a read on her phone?"

Aram had brought some pretty sophisticated equipment with him. He had data from the tracking device that had been placed in Lizzie's phone. Soon Aram let out a yelp. "Mr. Reddington, I have a location on her phone. Her phone is at the river. I'll keep tracking!"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes sir. The signal is as clear as day."

Red thought, 'Oh god, they've killed her and thrown her in the river.' But as he kept thinking, that didn't make sense. If they wanted him the kidnappers would have to prove she was alive so they wouldn't kill her at least not yet.

"Dembe, call Richard and ask him to take his partner to the river, the Ponte Vecchio."

Red was relieved to finally have a credible lead to act on. He sat down in the nearest chair, put his head in his hands and stopped to calm himself. He needed to think clearly. He tried to flush all outside noises and movement from his mind. He cleared his mind of all thoughts, all technicalities of this search. "Lizzie, sweetheart, where are you? I can feel you…you're so close yet so far away. Help me here."

Red felt something roll down his cheek…a bead of sweat or a tear…not sure, but he reached into his suit coat to pull out his handkerchief and a thought as clear as day popped into his head. The tickets for the Candlelight Tour of the Vasari Corridor…where were they? He began searching all of his pockets; they were nowhere to be found. Had he taken them out? No, but Lizzie had asked about them when they were lying on the table at the restaurant. Then he recalled something else…she had brushed up next to him as he was leaving the restaurant. Well she had become quite the ace of spades! She had pulled one over on Raymond Reddington! That woman was full of surprises, unpredictable. However, that still didn't prove she had been kidnapped, but he was going to find out!

"Aram, is there anymore activity on Lizzie's phone? Any change of location?"

"Sir, the location of the signal hasn't changed."

Red was feeling some relief, but he needed to check this out himself. "Aram, I'm leaving you in charge of this operation. I will keep in contact with you and let you know if I find Ms Keen."

"But sir…"

"Aram, you've proven yourself today. You can handle this. You can contact Dembe or myself if you really need us." With that Red motioned to Dembe and briskly walked out into the night.

~X~X~

Dembe was again trying to keep up with his boss. "Raymond, slow down!"

Red was telling Dembe his thoughts about Lizzie's where abouts and about the missing tickets. He glanced over and noticed Dembe had a sheepish look on his face when he mentioned the tickets.

"I think Lizzie lifted those tickets from my pocket and used them to escape from her bodyguards. Pretty smart move wouldn't you agree? By the way, what do you know about this? I'm sure you know something. You always pick up every move people put on me. You knew she had those tickets didn't you?"

Dembe knew he couldn't lie. "Yes, Raymond, I did know and I told her it was a bad idea, but she insisted it was in your best interest. She mentioned that Ms Pratt was the informant for Tom Keen's group and she was very worried about you. Ms Keen's interactions with you have changed since you returned to her life. She tries to help you, warn you of danger and keep you safe as you do the same for her. I do not worry about her being near you anymore. She's a great partner for you my friend."

Red considered everything Dembe had said. "Why didn't you tell me about the tickets earlier? Why do you think she did this Dembe?"

"I told her I would trust her up to a point. I allowed her to go with her plan; however we can't be sure she hasn't been kidnapped, so I allowed you to organize the search. She wanted you to leave the city, to find safety from Tom's men. Raymond, you would be wise to follow her lead."

"But you know Red Reddington can't run from a fight. I must go back and face the danger. I can't show any weakness. Weakness is not in my vocabulary."

"Raymond, let's find Ms Keen then you can return to the arena if you need to."

~X~X~

Tom groaned. He was sure Liz had just engaged in a ruse to stall the inevitable. He rushed to her side as the other people in the corridor began to worry and murmur about the scene before them. He knelt down beside Liz and began quietly speaking to her as he cradled her head.

"You had better watch yourself. You don't want to be responsible for hurting any of these people."

Liz didn't respond, she just continued to lie there. By now the tour guide had appeared with a first aid kit and a man claiming to be an off duty doctor also offered to help. Tom moved over to let the doctor examine Liz. She continued to lie very still. The doctor responded that he thought she had an irregular, but strong pulse. Her respirations and color were also very good. Soon Tom looked up to see the tour guide making a phone call for an ambulance.

Tom knew he was in trouble. If an ambulance arrived the police weren't far behind. What to do? He couldn't pull his gun here, there were too many people; he was sure to be swarmed by a mob. He thought surely by now Mike and Jerry had found Red Reddington. It was time for Tom to disappear into the shadows once more. He would find Liz back in D C.

Tom slowly began to move toward the exit of the corridor while the attention was focused on Liz and her needs. Soon he found the open door and melted into the darkness just as quickly as he had appeared.

~X~X~

Red and Dembe were walking briskly toward the Ponte Vecchio. When they turned into the narrow alleyway Red saw an unusual object in the street. On closer inspection he thought it looked familiar. He bent over and picked up the hat; he knew it was Lizzie's hat. He had seen her wear it many times and he also knew she was trying to leave clues for anyone who might be searching for her.

Red's attention to the hat distracted him from the activity surrounding him. Soon Red and Dembe were face to face with two armed men.

Red spoke first, "If it's money you want take all I have. I'll even give it to you so that we avoid the medical bills."

Mike just laughed as he reached into his pocket to get Lizzie's bracelet. "Red Reddington, come with me if you want to see Liz Keen alive again."

He knew that the bracelet he had been given was one that Liz had worn that evening, but Red didn't recognize either of the men. "Gentlemen, I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting either one of you. May I introduce myself? My name is Red and I'm about to outsmart you."

With that prearranged code phrase Dembe fell to the ground, rolled to the side and began howling. Mike and Jerry were so startled and distracted by the unexpected action that Red was also able to pull a weapon and make an evasive move to a tree alongside the alley.

Red yelled, "Hand over your weapons and your phones or I'll kill you sure as you want to shoot me."

Mike looked at Jerry and decided this night wasn't the night he wanted to die so he threw down his weapon and slowly reached into his pocket for his phone. When Mike began to surrender Jerry decided he had better follow suit. Dembe came to pat each one down as Red held his gun on them.

Soon Red announced, "Today you're lucky. I'm going to let you walk away after you tell me who has Ms Keen."

Both Mike and Jerry took one look at each other and said, "Tom Keen."

Red was so shocked at the answer that he was speechless for a moment. "Now I want to know where they are."

Mike replied, "They're on some kind of candlelight tour."

That was all Red needed to hear. Red knew that he didn't want to draw the attention of the Italian authorities so he was going to do something that he hated to do. "Now I'm going to allow you to walk away from here, but if I ever see you again you're dead men. Do you understand?"

~X~X~

Lizzie had revived herself when she discovered that Tom was nowhere to be found. The doctor and the tour guide had both commented that it was very strange that this woman's husband was suddenly missing. After a search it was decided he had just disappeared.

When the ambulance attendants arrived Liz insisted that she was feeling much better and just needed to catch a bus home. The attendants and the doctor checked her out and decided that this fainting spell must have been the result of overheating while touring the corridor and a lack of food and water. Vital signs were good so they gave Liz their approval to board the bus.

She discovered that her phone was missing when she searched her handbag. Tom must have taken it or it fell out of the bag at some point during the day. What to do now? She had no way to contact Red or Dembe so she looked to see if she had Euros for the bus fare and then allowed the tour guide to help her find the correct bus at the nearest bus stop.

~X~X~

Liz was feeling very worried by now. How was she going to get to the villa? She would have to walk, but it was after midnight and the roads were almost totally deserted, she had no source of light other than the full moon. Thank goodness there were no clouds in the sky. She wondered if Red had been taken or harmed by Mike and Jerry. Did he know where she had been? He was very intelligent, very savvy and good at solving puzzles. She was sure he had discovered the missing tickets by now. He would be coming for her soon. Did he know about Tom? Was he very angry with her for not killing Tom when he had trusted her to do so? And for not returning to the villa when he asked her to? She had to get to the villa quickly.

When the bus entered the village Liz asked the bus driver if he would let her off at the next intersection. The driver was reluctant, but Liz assured him that she had friends who would be waiting to pick her up at the corner. As luck would have it there was a car waiting at the traffic signal as the bus arrived so the driver allowed Liz to exit the bus. As the bus pulled away she crossed the street and began walking up the narrow road toward the villa.

The further she got from the street lights at the intersection the darker it got. She began to wonder just how far she would be able to go and if she would be able to recognize the driveway to the villa when she arrived. Luckily the moon was full and the moonlight was bright enough to guide her up the road as her eyes gradually adjusted to the lower light.

Liz began to worry about being on the road alone. She was sure not many vehicles would be driving along this road at this time of night. It had to be at least three or four o'clock. She walked in silence listening for any unusual noises. Soon her mind relaxed as she began to hear the sounds of the breeze whispering through the trees, the scent of the rosemary and sage bushes assailed her nose and the smell of fresh cut hay floated on the air. Soon Liz could see the tall dark imposing outlines of the cedar trees as they stood guard along the road ahead. She knew she was getting close, but close to what? A shiver ran through her as she wondered where Tom was. Had he followed her?

~X~X~

Red and Dembe walked quickly across the nearly deserted Ponte Vecchio. When they arrived at the Boboli Gardens they saw an ambulance just leaving the scene. Red quickly surveyed the scene and heard some of the tour participants talking quietly about a woman who had fainted in the corridor and how strangely her husband had just disappeared. Red began to ask questions and was directed to the tour guide. He described Liz to the tour guide and was told the description sounded like her, but the woman who fainted had never given her name.

"She had on a low cut red blouse. She was a beautiful woman. I can't understand why any man would desert her."

Red thanked the guide and asked which bus she had departed on. He then assured everyone that as soon as he found her he wouldn't let her out of his sight for days to come.

Red called Aram to tell him what they had discovered. Aram informed Red that the tracking chip in Liz's phone was no longer working. But he had switched to the tracking chip concealed in the clear patch he had given her and had discovered that Liz was moving along the road to the villa if she was indeed the one wearing the tracking device.

"She's now moving up the road toward the villa where we were staying. I think she's on foot now because she's moving so slowly."

"Thank you Aram. Let me know if anything changes." Red felt relieved. He was now sure that she was alone and headed to the villa. "Let's go Dembe, quickly. Lizzie is walking alone on the dark narrow road to the villa."

~X~X~

The incline of the hill was growing steeper and fatigue was about to overwhelm her. There it was… the grove! She was sure it was there because she could see the cedar trees guarding the perimeter of the field, the hay bales they had been seated on at the wedding were still there and she could barely see the cedar bench sitting as lonely sentinel near Red's tree. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she had an overwhelming desire to stop at the olive grove. Liz began plodding through the dew laden greenery of the field with one goal in mind, the bench under the tree. As the moon was about to set she seated herself on the bench and unloaded her burdens, literally and figuratively. She dropped her handbag onto the bench and covered her shoulders with a large scarf she had carried in her handbag.

She bowed her head and cleared her mind of all thought except the thought that Red should be arriving soon. She just knew he would find her here. He had said he would always come when she needed him. He would come! He always did.

**AN: The end is coming soon. I would so appreciate you letting me know what you think. Will Red be very angry with her when he finds her? What will Red do about Tom?**


	10. Chapter 10 Breathing Deeply

AN: Thanks again for the kind comments and messages about this story. They are truly appreciated. Red and Liz are finally beginning to define their relationship and taking it to a new realm. Please let me know how you feel about this chapter. I am not profiting from this story other than revealing my views of Red and Lizzie.

Chapter 10 Breathing Deeply

Stay with me...  
Let's just breathe...

Practiced all my sins, never gonna let me win, uh-huh  
Under everything, just another human being, uh-huh  
I don't wanna hurt, there's so much in this world to make me bleed

Just Breathe ~Pearl Jam

The car traveled quickly over the narrow rural roads. As they approached the village where Liz had departed the bus, Red ran his hand over his close cropped hair and heaved a sigh. He was feeling conflicted; angry that she had created this scene, put herself in danger and for what, to protect him, a criminal? She had lost her focus for him; allowed herself to be kidnapped causing him to call in help to search for her, but most of all causing him to feel…feel deep distress and worry, panic. He wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her or worse. If only she had done as he had asked and gone to the villa.

On the other hand, he was relieved; overjoyed that she was safe, unharmed. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let go. She had been motivated by her need to protect him, putting her life on the line for him. She trusted him. She had declared her allegiance to him and was proving to be his worthy partner.

He felt vulnerable, exposed and weak where she was concerned. It had been a very long time since he had allowed himself to become so vulnerable. Weak! He despised weakness. For so many years, he had worked hard to shun weakness.

Dembe turned onto the road that would take them to the villa. Soon Red would come face to face with his passion. He knew he loved her, but he couldn't allow himself to show his vulnerability. He was a criminal, a liar, a murderer. He had been for years. Lizzie knew he had previously embraced darkness, the whole world knew, that was no secret; his sins would follow him endlessly putting anyone close to him in immense danger. He didn't want to immerse Lizzie in that kind of peril, a world from which she would never be able to escape.

Red could feel the tension in his muscles, the pounding of his heart, the quickening of his breathing and the total loss of focus. He knew he was wandering into an area of no return. He told himself that fate had brought Lizzie into his life. She didn't remember that he had rushed into an inferno to rescue her. She only acknowledged that he had been protecting her since he had entered her life a couple of years ago.

He was inexplicably tied to her. Now he had to admit he needed her more than she needed him. She brought light back into his world. She brought life back to his being, a reason for living. He wanted to live, really live, not just exist!

The past hours brought their present relationship forward with total clarity. Red couldn't face the possibility of losing her again unless Lizzie demanded that he should go. If his instincts were correct, he didn't see that happening. Her actions over the past couple of days confirmed that.

As he gazed out of the windshield ahead of him, he saw the cedar trees guarding the roadway. He spoke in an insistent loud voice, "Dembe, stop the car!"

He knew where she was! She was waiting for him in the grove. He knew without doubt why she would be there; he knew why they had found this place together. He was also certain that she was not fully aware of the real reason she had developed an affinity for the grove. The grove exemplified strength. Despite the twisted, disheveled appearance of the olive trees, they were very strong and capable of giving all they had to give. Their gnarled trunks had great twisted strength.

He was her twisted strength, she had become his refined strength.

"Dembe, pull over here and let me out. I'm sure Lizzie is waiting here."

Dembe quickly did as he was told. He pulled off of the road and parked alongside one of the imposing cedar trees, then got out to open the rear door for his friend. He could hear him clear his throat and noted a touch of anxiety in Raymond's voice. Dembe also noticed that Raymond was nervously chewing on his inner cheek. His necktie had been loosened and the top button of his shirt had been unfastened. The beloved fedora that most often accompanied his friend wherever he went had been carelessly discarded in the floorboard of the car.

Dembe knew this was a nervous, anxious man standing before him. It was such a rare sight to behold, Raymond Reddington, at the mercy of a woman. Finally, after years of loneliness a woman had touched and gained purchase in his friend's life.

"Raymond, all will be well my friend."

But calm still eluded the man.

As Red stepped out of the car he noticed the full moon had set just as the sun was beginning to rise in the east. The dim dawning light began to paint the sky with faint pink and light orange hues. He took in the sweet subdued scent of the rosemary bushes, the stronger masculine scent of the cedar trees and noticed that the landscape surrounding him was still in full slumber. Soon the grove would awake for the day, but for now he and Lizzie would have the peace and quiet they needed.

~X~X~

Red's eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light as he searched for Lizzie. He immediately looked toward the cedar bench and spotted her sitting just as he knew she would be. Now he walked determinedly through the wet dew laden grass, he decided how he was going to greet her. He was going to let her know right away that he was not pleased with the fact that she had ignored his request to return to the safety of the villa.

He reminded himself to take deep breathes! Just breathe. Calm the racing heart.

When Red finally got close enough, he could see that she was sound asleep. Her chin rested on her chest as her chestnut colored hair splayed around her unguarded beautiful face. Red couldn't take his eyes off of her…he had wished many times for the opportunity to observe her without her knowledge. Her pearlescent face was relaxed. Her beautiful deep blue eyes were closed, at rest, peaceful. She had a very slight smile on her lips.

Again his heartbeat quickened at the very thought of kissing her on her soft lips and exploring her delicate mouth with his tongue.

As he continued to stand before her, lost in searching her body with his eyes, he noticed that she turned her head slightly to the right and let out a low soft moan.

Breathe. Just breathe.

She still had on the low cut red blouse she had confidently worn into the restaurant when she quietly confronted Madeline. He wondered where she had suddenly found such confidence. This was a very different woman than the one who had boarded the plane as they departed the States only a couple of days ago.

The blouse now gapped provocatively exposing her rounded breast to his view. He could feel the heated reaction of his body as he noticed the unblemished firmly rounded breast and the delicate pink nipple standing taut in the cool air of the early morning.

Oh god, he must force himself to look away or he would be forever lost in lust.

Just breathe. Again, breathe deeply.

He was reminded of their trip to the museum and Lizzie's reaction to Botticelli's, 'The Birth of Venus', depicting the modestly nude goddess. Lizzie had said she felt exposed and vulnerable. He pictured her trying to shield herself from his view as he reminded her that Venus had the power to lift one's thoughts to divine heights.

Although she had covered her shoulders with an oversized woolen scarf, he noticed that her sleeping body shivered slightly in the damp morning air. He looked at the bench and decided to make room to sit beside her. Quietly he moved her large handbag to the ground, removed the jacket of his suit, then sat in the cleared space and scooted himself as close to her as possible. He paused to place his jacket over her scantily clad upper body; while in doing so she turned and leaned further into him, rolled her head into the crook of his neck and placed her free hand against his chest. Soon she let out a deep sigh.

Red was enamored. He was sure she would be awakened by the literal pounding of his heart and the increased frequency of his deep breathing or lack of breathing.

Remind yourself to breathe…deep breaths!

Soon Red was the one shivering, not from cold, but from desire. Lizzie was so close he could feel her warm breath whispering across his neck, smell the unique enticing scent of her skin and feel the involuntary movement of her fingers against his chest as she was obviously lost in a dream. She began to mumble against his neck and to stroke her fingers across the breadth of his chest.

Red wanted to respond in kind, but he knew that if he did he would awaken her, causing her to be embarrassed.

"Red", she murmured.

He realized she had said his name in her sleep.

Breathe. Just breathe. Breathe deeply.

As desire took firm hold of every part of his body, he couldn't resist any longer. He stroked his hand through her thick hair, leaned over and kissed the top of her head while placing his free hand gently against her exposed cheek.

"Lizzie, sweetheart." His deep voice spoke lovingly with adoration.

He whispered quietly once again into the strands of her hair as he stroked her cheek. The slumbering Liz dropped her head down to his chest and murmured, "Red. Mmmm… "

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her face, then placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Lizzie's eyes popped open as she startled.

"Red!"

The cobwebs of sleep lost their grip on her mind as she awoke to the feel of Red's lips on hers. She jumped back from his kiss and stared at him with her soulful blue eyes. As recognition dawned and the memories of the last few hours reentered her mind she grabbed the fabric of Red's vest and pulled him closer to her.

Huge tears began to roll down her face as she mumbled, "I-i-i knew you would f-f-find me. I knew you would… come. Tom…"

She stumbled through the words as Red wrapped his arms around her. He had forgotten the scolding he was going to give her as she continued to cling to him.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he lovingly declared, "It's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. Tom will not hurt you ever again."

Red continued to slowly stroke her back and nuzzle her neck as she once again relaxed into him and regained her courage. Soon she gave voice to the thought that disturbed her most.

Her voice quivered slightly, but she pulled back to look directly into his earnest eyes as she asked, "Red, are you angry with me because Tom is still alive? He's still a threat to you. He came to find you."

Tears welled in her eyes. "When I left that room that day I was sure he was bleeding out, dying. I couldn't find his pulse."

Red considered his next words carefully, "Not to worry, we will deal with Tom soon."

"Sweetheart, you're a compassionate woman. You once loved and trusted Tom. On some level I knew you couldn't bring yourself to kill him. You're not a murderer. That's the very essence of the reason I need you so badly. That's the very reason you are my second chance. You are compassionate; you're capable of loving and forgiving even those who have wronged you. You have a light within that shines forth and brings life to my darkness."

"No, sweetheart. I'm not upset with you concerning Tom. On the other hand, I am upset that you didn't return to the villa when I asked you to. This whole experience could all have been avoided if you had done as I asked."

Lizzie and Red continued to cling to each other as Red chastised her. She leaned back and looked deeply into his green eyes and said, "I wanted to protect you, Red. In the last few days here in this peaceful Tuscan countryside I have discovered much about myself and the challenges I struggle with. I know I have a volatile temper and I don't follow directions very well, but I am loyal to those I love. When I make a commitment in my life I honor that commitment."

Red felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. He felt as if he had just fallen into a ring of passionate fire, one from which he would not escape nor did he want to. She had just seduced him with the words commitment and loyalty. It took all of the strength he had to admit to her that he had a weakness. She was his fragile soft spot. He had to admit that she had the power...the power to have him feel devastating loss if she ever left him. Over the last few hours he had realized just how much she meant to him.

"Lizzie, from the time Dembe informed me that you were missing, I was so very worried about you. I experienced feelings that I thought I had put to rest, buried long ago. Sweetheart, I never want to experience those devastating feelings again. My god, Lizzie, the things you do to me. The feelings you overwhelm me with. And to think, I thought my emotions were dead, beyond reviving!"

He knew Lizzie was the strong one. She had found renewed confidence within the last few days. She was able to admit her feelings without reservation. Yet he still hesitated as he thought, "Have I told you that I need you?' Perhaps not in those exact words, but he had through his actions. He had told her that he was fascinated with her, that she was his second chance, and that there was nothing worse than losing her. What more could be said?

Liz realized that Red was struggling with his desire for her and his reluctance to display any form of weakness. She knew that he saw her as a life giving chink in his dark tarnished armor.

"Red, I haven't told you of my discoveries as I viewed the statue of David yesterday. He reminds me so much of you, as you must have been as a young man, from his long curls, toned muscles and alert eyes to his cleverness, bravery and willingness to face enormous odds. I see your strength chiseled in stone just as David's was. Both of you are flawed, imperfect, yet worthy of love and loyalty."

Breathe. Breathe deeply once again.

Red was tired of inaction. He couldn't speak. Although the words escaped his mind right now, the emotions certainly hadn't. He was overwhelmed with intense desire. He wanted to take his Lizzie into his arms and make love to her, show her how much he wanted her, how much he needed her. The moment he had realized that he might have lost her had elicited an immediate response. He refused to waste another second.

He ran his hands up under her woolen scarf and red blouse. The sensitive nerve endings in the tips of his fingers fairly flew up and down the soft warmth of the skin on her back. His entire body was on fire with barely controlled desire as he felt her whole body begin to quiver.

Red put his arms around her waist drawing her tightly to his chest. He then passionately devoured her lips with a kiss as he pushed for entrance to her mouth. Liz didn't object, in fact she encouraged him to deepen the kiss as she reached up to encircle his neck with her arms. She had longed for his touch and refused to discourage him now.

Lizzie moaned against his lips as his hands moved slowly over a very sensitive spot on her back. Red couldn't contain himself. He drew her onto his lap as his lips explored her neck and the sensitive spot just below her ear lobe.

She quickly and confidently discarded the necktie that had been hanging loosely around his neck, unbuttoned and removed his vest, then unfastened more of the buttons on his shirt giving her curious fingers access to his upper body. She reached upward placed her hands on his head, then allowed her hands to roam over his close cropped hair, down either side of his face and onto the hair of his chest.

When Liz reached up to caress the hair on Red's head he buried his face in her chest and groaned. He felt as if he were knocking at the gates of paradise. They both were drowning in the moment, consumed by a passion they had denied for so long.

As the man she had recently renewed her loyalty to, elicited sensations from her flushed body that she didn't think were possible, Lizzie cried out, "Red, please."

However, years of danger had taught Red to always be alert to his surroundings. He had been distracted by a familiar noise, the sound of a lorrie struggling up the narrow cobblestone road passing the grove.

Just as they were about to take their exploration to even greater sensual heights, Red became aware of the busy olive grove awakening around them. The dawn of a new day had arrived. It was no longer dark. Their privacy had been taken away. The early morning sky was now alight with the intense colors of fire. Purple, pink, orange and yellow hues lit the sky as the slumbering village down the hill began to come to life. A few cars and a couple of lorries roared by the grove on their way into a new day.

Red was very reluctant to pause the passionate moments he and Lizzie were about to share, but he knew they needed to find more privacy for he had too much respect for Lizzie. He was not about to make a public spectacle of her.

"Sweetheart, as much as I hesitate to say this, it must be said. Let's take a mental picture of this moment, then we can continue exactly where we left off when we arrive at the villa and find a more private place for our sensual explorations. I need time to explore every fascinating inch of your seductive body."

Despite her disappointment, Lizzie knew he was right. She would not be fully participating if they stayed here in the grove. She wanted more. She wanted her first time with Red to be the experience she had never had with Tom. She wanted to be cherished, adored and most of all respected. She very much desired to freely give the same to Red.

They must go…it was time; time to leave the teeming strength of the grove. It was time to rely on their strength as partners; the strength of their relationship as they chose to continue or not to continue their life together.

It was time to put their goliath to rest.

**AN: Shall I continue? Let me know what you think about this chapter. All comments are welcome. **


End file.
